Trouble With Renesmee
by jeshika.23
Summary: Renesmee is 16 in human years and is completely in love with Jacob. Bella and Edward are returning from a hunting trip a day early, thinking that Renesmee is innocently staying with Esme and Carlisle... Usual pairings.
1. Returning From The Hunting Trip

A/N: Obviously contains Breaking Dawn spoilers

**A/N: Obviously contains Breaking Dawn spoilers. Renesmee has grown to be about 16 human age. This is my first attempt at humor, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twilight. How depressing.**

**Bella's POV**

**Trouble with Renesmee**

I ran, my hand locked in Edward's, towards our cottage, set deep in the beautiful forest. The burning sensation in my throat had been muted from the 2-day hunting trip, nevertheless, it was still there. But when I looked sideways at my husband, taking in his forever perfect features, my mind was distracted.

Edward turned to look at me. "Is Nessie staying at Mom's place tonight?"

I smiled, understanding what he was getting at. "Yep. We have the cottage all to ourselves, for the whole night."

Edward's even breaths faltered and he slowed our pace down when we reached the front door of our adorable home. He leaned in and I pulled him closer to me, sniffing in his amazing scent. He kissed me enthusiastically and I responded in a similar way while we stumbled towards our bedroom, shattering some of the walls and furniture in the process.

Edward pulled off my silky dress while I ripped off his shirt and we fell back onto our king-sized bed.

Then someone squealed.

I jumped back against the wall with inhuman speed and lowered into my defensive crouch, to see that Edward was standing against the wardrobe with a look of pure shock on his face. His mouth was moving soundlessly and I looked back at the bed to see who had caused him to behave like this. Two figures slowly sat up, wrapped in blankets, one ruffling his shaggy hair, the other pulling the sheets tighter over her revealed body with a look of panic and embarrassment on her face.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered hoarsely. I stood up slowly, my face showing the terrible anger I now felt. The boy huddled closer to the girl as I stepped towards the bed.

"Um, we thought you were coming back tomorrow..." Jacob attempted lamely.

"Get out of my house." I muttered with my eyes shut as I attempted to control my temper. "Now!"

Jacob leapt off the bed and scampered out the door while I opened my eyes to stare at daughter's guilty face.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" I screamed.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or give me some ideas for future chapters because I just wrote this and now I have no idea what to write in the next chapter. Jess xo**


	2. Uh Oh

A/N: I have a theory that Nessie grows 3 times as fast as a human because she reaches full grown in 7 years and well 21 is kind of the legal adult age

**A/N: I have a theory that Nessie grows 3 times as fast as a human because she reaches full grown in 7 years and well 21 is kind of the legal adult age. I don't know. Well anyway in this story I'm estimating her to be about 5 years and 8-10 months old. Yes is does sound kind of pedophilish but that would make her about 16-17 and Jacob is 17 because the werewolves don't age until they stop phasing. So yes... onto the story :)**

**Renesmee's POV**

**Chapter 2- Uh-Oh**

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!"

My heart raced even faster than normal as my mother's terrifying voice filled the house and surrounding forest. I looked at Dad for support but he was still leaning against the wall, still in shock from the scene he just witnessed... And probably the thoughts he had heard too.

He glared at me, his hard butterscotch eyes locking into my chocolate brown ones for a split second as he listened to my pleading thoughts. He then turned away from me and looked back at mom who was now shaking in anger. Almost like I had seen Jacob do.

When I thought of Jacob my head filled with fantasies that distracted me thoroughly from the current situation. Jake was mine, all mine and I loved him with every piece of my heart.

I had figured out the whole imprinting thing a while ago and my parents and Jacob had been surprised to find that I was cool with it. Why wouldn't I be? I loved him and it was then that I realized that I wouldn't have to go through all the boyfriend dramas and worry about finding the right man. I already had him. We were made for each other and I knew that he was mine for my whole life, which seemed to be rather short at the moment.

My pleasant fantasies about my soul mate were rudely interrupting by the sound of Dad growling at me. Woops. I nearly always forgot to control my thoughts around him.

"Nessie, you are grounded." Mom screeched. "For two weeks."

I almost snorted. Like I cared about being grounded. It wasn't like I went out all that often. I loved staying at home with Jacob or going to Grandpa's house to muck around with the rest of my family. They were all I needed in my life.

"Your mother means that you are banned from seeing Jacob for a fortnight." Corrected Dad.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING JACOB!" I howled.

"Oh, yes we can. We are you parents and we can stop you from doing whatever we like." Mom retorted.

"I'd like to see you try." I spat back. It was times like this that I hated my mom. Dad's head flicked in my direction.

"Don't speak to your mother like that." I rolled my eyes. Dad was such a typical father sometimes.

"And don't think about me like that, either."

I huffed. "Me and Jacob belong together. You can't stop us from doing this again as soon as the two weeks are over."

Mom eyes narrowed dangerously. Shit. "If that's the case then you are banned from seeing him for a month."

"As I said before you can't stop me. You two may be vampires but you wouldn't attack me or Jacob."

"I wouldn't count on that." I heard Dad mutter under his breath. I looked at him in shock. I can't believe he just said that!

"Well he's caused enough trouble over the past few years... I wouldn't mind if he pissed off for a while."

My lips raised into a snarl. "Do not touch him."

Mom glared at me again. "If you touch him, even lay one finger on him again..." Her voice trailed off as she started to shake again. She looked like she was going to explode. Uh-oh.

"Mom! He is my boyfriend... well fiancée, really. Its obvious that we're going to get married. You can't stop me from having sex with my own boyfriend."

"RENESMEE! YOU ARE FIVE EFFING YEARS OLD!"

"Almost six." I replied stubbornly.

Dad exhaled exasperatedly. "Whatever, Nessie. Do you really think that you're old enough to be participating in-" Dad broke off as he winced. "-sexual activities?"

"Look at me! Do I look like I'm five years old?" I asked, sweeping my hands down my body to show my womanly curves. Woops. Not a good idea.

"I DO NOT CARE HOW OLD YOU LOOK. YOU AND JACOB ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING MORE THAN KISSING UNTIL YOU ARE 10 YEARS OLD!" Mom screamed.

I pulled the sheet off the bed and shrugged it up so that it covered my whole body. I stormed past my mom and dad and into the lounge where I stood trying to regain my breath. That was when I noticed the silky dress laying on the floor next to my feet and the white shirt scrunched up near my parents' bedroom door. With a shudder I realized that the whole time we had been arguing my dad had been shirtless and mom had been wearing only a singlet top and her boyshorts. EWW! I had interrupted my parents having sex! I ran to my bedroom, trying my best to ignore the broken furniture and crumbling walls and quickly changed into my pyjamas. I jumped under the covers of my single bed and fell asleep thinking of my true love, my Jacob.

**Sorry the ending isn't all that great, but I was in a hurry to update because of all the nice reviews I received. Thank you to all who reviewed... Especially those who put in their ideas... cyber-hugs to you :)**

**To ****Lady Saruman**** and the others who were thinking that Edward should've heard Nessie and Jake's thoughts before they got inside the house, I had thought of that too but then thought that Edward may have been too distracted by Bella and was trying to block out all the thoughts but his own.**

**By the way, there will be more arguing in the next chapter... And Jacob gets his punishment Evil laugh :) love Jess xo**


	3. Never Seen Edward So Angry

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they've been great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters double tear lol**

**Jacob's POV**

**Never seen Edward so angry**

I stared, terrified, at the vampire who I used to love and waited for the massive anger-explosion that was sure to come.

Bella closed her eyes, so tight that it looked painful. "Get out of my house. Now!" she thundered. I gave one sympathetic glance to the beautiful girl sitting next to me and leapt of the big, white bed and bolted from the house.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" the echoes of Bella's yell echoed through my ears as I stepped out through the front door. It was then that I realized that I had left my shorts in the house. Shit! I quickly phased into my wolf-form and trotted silently around to the window of Edward and Bella's room. It was almost suicidal but I'd take my chances for Nessie.

I peered in through the window.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING JACOB!" Oh no! No, no! Please don't take her away from me!

Edward's eyes flickered to the window. I froze. Shit. His head then turned back to look at Nessie. "Don't speak to your mother like that." I exhaled a sigh of relief. He obviously wasn't going to tell Bella that I was here. I was more afraid of what she would to me than Edward. Woops. Edward looked back at me and scowled just as his wife's eyes narrowed dangerously at Nessie.

"If that's the case then you are banned from seeing him for a month." Oh no, Nessie, don't make things worse!

Edward glared at me again and muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. Nessie looked up at him in shock.

"Well he's caused enough trouble over the past few years... I wouldn't mind if he pissed off for a while." I cursed at him with my mind until I realized that that would probably make things worse. My heart leapt as the love of my life defended me, and then almost did a backflip as she said that we would get married. I'd never been happier in my life! Well that was odd considering the circumstance.

I listened to the rest of the argument with horror on my face. The screaming was getting worse and Nessie had me worried about our punishment. I watched as she finally had enough and stormed out of the room.

I went to walk around to her bedroom but was stopped by Edward's paralyzing glare. I started to run, but before I had taken three steps, Edward was there in front of me, fury pouring from him like I had never seen. I took a step back but Edward just took a step forward.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. "Jacob Black." He finally spat out.

_I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me. It won't happen again_. A high pitched whine escaped my jaws.

"If it wasn't for the fact it would hurt Nessie, I would kill you right now."

_No, no, please! _I watched, scared for my life, as Edward's eyes slowly turned darker. My breathing quickened.

"Was that the first time? Please tell me it was the first time." He growled.

_Yes! _I thought desperately. But somehow I couldn't help but think of all the other times that Edward and Bella had gone hunting and left me and Nessie home alone.

Quick as lightning, I was knocked to the ground. Edward was standing over me, his hands clasped around my throat.

_Please, please, please don't hurt me! _I looked straight into his eyes, which were now the deepest black.

"SHE IS FIVE YEARS OLD!" Edward yelled. "FIVE YEARS, JACOB. HOW COULD YOU EVEN _THINK _OF HAVING SEX WITH A FIVE YEAR-OLD?!"

_Well technically, yeah, but physically she is definitely not five years old. _I smirked, remembering the way her body looked in the moonlight. Damnit. Not a smart thing to think about when a vampire has you by the throat.

Edward's face twisted in horrifying fury and he pulled me up and threw me back down onto the ground, ripping out chunks of my hair. I yelped loudly and he turned away while I stood up.

When he turned back his eyes were a bit lighter and his breathing was even again. "Renesmee is my daughter. The only daughter I'll ever have and I will not let her have sex with some disgusting dog until she's old enough and well out of my care. I don't give a shit if she's physically sixteen." Edward's voice rose again. "You are not going to look at her in that way ever again. Do you hear me, dog?"

I nodded silently.

"If you are ever caught even thinking about her in a sexual way again, I'll rip something else off and it won't be pretty." Edward then stalked off towards the house. When he reached the front door, he stopped, looked over his shoulder and then called, "Don't expect to see her for at least two weeks."

**So I have no idea what to write next. The only ideas that I have is that Edward or Bella calls Billy and that somehow Nessie sneaks out when her parents are... busy but she gets caught. Please help me!!**

**Thanks again so much for your reviews, they are awesome. ****BellaSwan321, ****I added a bit in there for you lol. Hope you liked it.**

**Lala Adriana is awesome :) Love Jess xo.**


	4. Phone Call and Getting Caught

**Here's the next chapter. It's set a few days later :) Enjoy.**

**Edward's POV.**

**Phone call and getting caught**

I sat down on the couch with the phone in hand, ignoring my daughter's rude thoughts that were directed at me and she stormed to bed. My beautiful wife stood behind me rubbing my shoulders as I dialed the number for Billy Black. I lifted the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A slow voice answered.

"Hi, Mr. Black. It's Edward Cullen here."

"Oh, call me Billy, please. What happened, Edward?" It was like he knew I was going to say something about his son.

"Well a few days ago, Bella and I came home from hunting a day early." I paused, not sure how to word what I wanted to say. "And we, uh, caught Jacob and Nessie in our bedroom doing... things." I finished.

There was silence at the other end of the line. "I see." Billy finally responded.

"Bella sent Jacob out of the house and she banned him from seeing Renesmee for two weeks. I went outside to talk to him and I lost control of my temper. I don't think I hurt him but I wanted to apologize to you and ask if you could talk to him about this incident because at the moment I don't think I would be able to without injuring him."

"Okay... I will, Edward. Is this the first time, do you know?"

"No." I replied shortly.

"Ah, okay then. I can see why you are angry but it was obviously going to happen soon. I mean, Jake has been seventeen for a while now."

I gritted my teeth. I had already had enough of this from my family. "Look, Billy, it may be alright for you to say that about your child, but Nessie is only five years old. She should not be doing these kinds of things, and obviously Jacob has influenced her decision about it and encouraged her. This is wrong and I am asking you to talk to Jacob and make sure it won't happen again until Renesmee is old enough."

"Sure, Edward. I will try my best, but sometimes you can't stop things from happening however hard you try."

"Yep, okay Billy. I have to go. Bye."

"See you, Edward." I pressed the 'end call' button a bit too hard and the phone cracked and then fell apart in m hands. I felt a growl build up inside me and I closed my eyes to control myself. Bella stepped around the couch and joined me with her arms wrapped around my torso. She leant her head on my shoulder and patted my back while I opened my eyes to stare into her beautiful golden ones.

"It feels like I can't control my temper at all anymore." I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't worry, honey. When all this settles down you will be back to normal. I'm finding it hard too. Everyone seems to be against us. The only people siding with us are Esme and Carlisle."

I nodded in agreement. Then I smiled. "I've missed you."

I grinned as confusion swept across Bella's face. "What do you mean, Edward? I've been with you the whole time."

"Yes, but we haven't done it since the hunting trip. I've missed you." I repeated. The corners of Bella's lips twitched upwards and she leant in towards me, her hands twisting themselves in my hair.

"I've missed you too." She whispered. I closed my eyes as she kissed me passionately and we fell back onto the couch, wrapped around each other.

**Nessie's POV**

I stormed my bedroom and got changed into my silk pyjamas. I jumped under the covers and listened to the conversation that my father was having on the phone.

"Bella sent Jacob out of the house and she banned him from seeing Renesmee for two weeks. I went outside to talk to him and I lost control of my temper. I don't think I hurt him but I wanted to apologize to you and ask if you could talk to him about this incident because at the moment I don't think I would be able to without injuring him." Dad's voice echoed through the hallway.

"No." I wondered what Billy had asked him. He sounded mad. "Look, Billy, it may be alright for you to say that about your child, but Nessie is only five years old. She should not be doing these kinds of things, and obviously Jacob has influenced her decision about it and encouraged her. This is wrong and I am asking you to talk to Jacob and make sure it won't happen again until Renesmee is old enough."

My eyes narrowed. As if Jacob would pressure me into anything. I was the one who suggested it when we were bored during one of Mom and Dad's hunting trips a few months ago.

"Yep, okay Billy. I have to go. Bye." Woah. Dad sounded mad. How could anyone ever get mad at Billy?

I rolled over and stared out the window, thinking about Jacob, once again. I missed him so much and it had only been three days. How was I meant to cope for another eleven? My heart ached for him. I closed my eyes and listened to the conversation between my parents.

"Yes, but we haven't done it since the hunting trip. I've missed you." What? No. EWW. That could not mean what I thought it meant. I felt sick as I heard my mom's reply.

"I've missed you too." And then came the sound of a squeaking couch. Oh no. This was disgusting. I couldn't stay here listening to that.

"Mmm." A seductive moan rang through the house. I gagged violently and jumped out of bed. I ran to the window with my hands over my ears, but that didn't stop the loud 'thump' that sounded like two vampires falling off a couch from being heard.

I did not care how much trouble I got in tomorrow, I had to get out of here. My heart thumped as I thought of seeing my Jacob. I lifted myself onto the window sill and tumbled down onto the ground. Woops.

That was when I noticed the two pairs of expensive high heeled shoes standing next to my face. I looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie, their hands on their hip, staring at me with smug expressions on their faces.

"Hello, Nessie. Where are you off to?" Oh no.

**I hope you liked that. Sorry it took so long to put up, I was writing my other story Tanya's visit. Read it :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love Jess xo**


	5. Unexpected Help

**Nessie's POV**

**Unexpected Help**

"Hello, Nessie. Where are you off to?" Rosalie smirked. I stood up, wincing when Alice and Rosalie did not move at all. Their eyes just stayed on my face and their hands stayed on their hips. I shrugged, trying to keep my voice casual.

"Uh, just going out for a walk, you know..." Rosalie's eyebrows rose at my obvious lie and Alice grinned.

"Yeah, sure you were, honey. Well if I was you, I would go back inside right now and forget all about Jacob," said Alice. I didn't move.

"I am not going back inside. No-one can keep me from him, especially not you two."

"Oh no, we're not _keeping _you from him," said Rosalie sweetly. "We're just telling you to go back inside because your parents are going to take their business into their bedroom and notice that you're not in yours in exactly - how long is it, Alice?"

I looked quickly at Alice, whose face had gone momentarily blank, before regaining her usual smiling expression.

"One minute," she replied shortly.

"Crap." I turned back to my window and then realized that it was way too high for me to climb through. "Um, help, please?"

My two aunts laughed and grabbed one leg each. Then they lifted me and threw me onto my bed in one perfect, sweeping motion. Already I could hear footsteps echoing through the hallway and I quickly mimed the word, "thanks," to the window and laid down in my bed, pulled the blankets over myself and shut my eyes. Not too long after, my door was opened and then shut as my parents moved past my bedroom into theirs. I shuddered and did my best to block out the sounds coming from their mouths. I ran back to the window to see Alice and Rosalie still standing in the exact same position, wearing the exact same smirks as before.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you guys can't have come over here just to stop mom and dad from yelling at me, so why did you really come over?"

"Well we might have. All we've heard for the past few days is screaming and shouting. You know it's really getting on our nerves."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"No, seriously. You know how annoying it is when you're right in the middle of... _something _and you suddenly hear 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen,' echo throughout the whole freaking forest and surrounding areas?" Rosalie huffed. "Emmett was just about to-"

"Woah, okay, Rose, we don't need to know what Emmett was just about to do," Alice quickly put in. I snorted.

"What's the reason?" I directed my question to Alice.

"We have a plan."

"Huh?"

"We have a plan, stupid," Rosalie chipped in.

"Na duh." I rolled my eyes. "What's the plan _for_?"

Alice beamed at me, excitedly. "We are going to help you sneak out."

I stared at her blankly. I raised one of my eyebrows and motioned for her to continue.

"We. Are. Going. To. Help. You. Sneak. Out." Rosalie put a gap between each word. I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. Rosalie was starting to piss me off.

"Why are you helping me sneak out, may I ask?" I said politely.

Alice assumed an annoyed expression. "Because-your-parents-are-little-tightasses-and-complete-hypocrites-so-we-are-going-to-help-you-find-Jacob-without-them-knowing." I stared at her and blinked.

"Okaaaay." I dragged out the last syllable and looked at Rosalie. "What's wrong with her?"

Rosalie shrugged dully and said, "Who would know? She's always been like that."

Alice slapped Rose on the arm and the two of them broke out in nasty comments about the other.

"Well, what's the plan?" I may as well have been talking to a wall for the response I got.

"-checking yourself out in the mirror every second-"

"-at least I look good-"

"-yeah, in your eyes-"

"SHUT UP!" Alice and Rosalie looked at me in surprise.

"What?"

"The plan?" I reminded them.

"Oh, the _plan._"

"Yeah, that." I stood with my head stuck out the window for a few minutes, listening to Alice's plan with occasional mutters from Rosalie and a smile spread on my face. I nodded at Alice's last comment and stepped back from the window.

"Okay, remember that, and it'll be great."

"Thanks... See you tomorrow, guys," I grinned and walked back to my bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was of Jacob, of course.

**Hope you liked that. Please review and tell me how I'm going, or add any ideas for the plan. Bec is awesome. Love Jess xo**


	6. Shopping, Redecorating and Texting

**For later in the story, Renesmee will be in underline and Jacob will be in bold.**

**Alice's POV**

**Shopping, Redecorating and Texting**

"Hold on... I still don't quite understand why we have to go shopping, _again,_" Bella whined. I had her by the arm, dragging her to my yellow Porsche. I knew that she would be able to stop me quite easily, but she let me push her into the car and reluctantly pulled the seatbelt around her. As I climbed in the driver's side, she turned to me, waiting for me to answer her.

"Well," I huffed. "We are going shopping, _again, _because you are in desperate need of some sexy clothes."

Bella blinked. I started the engine and drove out of the long street that our big, white house stood on.

"Okay..."

I smiled. She hadn't expected that. I sped down the highway and soon enough we were in Seattle, parked at a large mall full of my favorite stores. I pulled Bella, who was still complaining, through the automatic sliding doors and strutted down towards Victoria's Secret. Bella quickly realized where we were heading and tried to escape from my clutches, but I held on tight and pushed her into the store full of revealing lingerie.

"Alice!" she moaned. I shot her an evil grin and picked out various items for her to try on. A few minutes later she was standing in one of the fitting rooms with the door half open, glaring at me while trying to push the door shut. I poked my head around and smiled.

"Bella, that looks so good!" Bella was wearing a lacy nightgown in a deep purple. It had spaghetti straps and a small plunge-line, sneakily showing a bit more skin. Bella frowned and tried to cover herself up.

"This is stupid, Alice. I don't need more clothes!"

"Yes you do." I handed her a matching bra and underwear set and then pulled the door shut. "Can you pass me the purple gown? I'll take it to the counter."

With a groan, Bella's hand appeared over the door, holding the coat hanger attached to the dress and I snatched it from her and marched to the front desk, where a blonde lady waited patiently with a pile of clothes that I had already given her.

When I got back to the changing rooms, Bella had the door half-opened again with her head stuck out the gap, watching for my return. "This looks so slutty."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door back to see what she was wearing. I gasped. That was perfect. "Edward's going to love you in that."

Bella frowned. "Edward doesn't care what I wear. He loves me in anything."

I bit back a smirk. "Yeah, but he'll _love _you in that." I winked, giving her a hint of what I meant. Bella finally understood the reason for the shopping trip, and her eyes grew wide, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"Alice!" she whispered. She shook her head and closed the door. I waited while she took the clothes off and put hers back on. Once she was done, I took the bra and underwear to the counter and paid for all the clothes with my black credit card. Bella stood next to me, rolling her eyes when the employee handed me the bulging bags. We walked back to the car slowly and when we arrived, I stowed the shopping bags in the car boot and slid into the driver's seat again.

"Okay, Alice, what was all that for?"

I smiled. "I already told you, you needed more sexy clothes." I knew she would get annoyed with my vague answers.

Bella's eyes narrowed, but she refrained from asking more questions.

"Just make sure you wear those tonight."

"Which one?" Bella said sarcastically.

I laughed. "The last one you tried on. It looked amazing on you. Edward will definitely-"

Bella cut me off. "Okay, Alice. What's with the sudden interest in my sex-life?"

"Nothing," I replied mysteriously. "Actually, Edward has been looking a bit down these past few days... so Rose and I just thought that we might like to help out... you know?"

Bella shook her head. "Whatever, Alice." She rummaged through her handbag. "Have you seen my cell phone?"

"Nope. Maybe you left it at home?"

"Hmm... yeah. Can I use yours?"

Meanwhile...

**Rosalie's POV**

"Edward? A little help please," I called as Edward stuck his head out the window. I was lugging a few giant boxes and bags into the small cottage. Edward ran out a lifted a pile of the boxes.

"What's all of this?" he asked, and then read off one of the boxes, "Red paint?"

I smiled and responded, "You'll see once we get inside."

Once we were inside Edward and I put the boxes and bags down in his bedroom and I stood back and looked around.

"Well..?"

"I am helping you redecorate your bedroom." I said shortly.

"Um, why?" Edward was still a bit confused.

I smirked and replied with the line Alice and I had made up, "Bella's been looking a bit down these past few days, and Alice and I thought that we might like to help out...you know? Alice is going shopping with Bella for some new..._lingerie_." I raised my eyebrows at the last bit and laughed.

Edward looked taken aback. "Okay... well, let's get started, then."

We set to move all the furniture out of the bedroom first and then we emptied all of the boxes. While I was pulling the lush, black carpet out of a box, Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hey," A big smile lit up his face, "okay, hold on I'll just go check." Edward disappeared out of the room, then came back moments later. "Yeah, it's in the lounge room... How long will you two be..? Okay... No, Rose and I are-"

I desperately shook my head at him. He got the message.

"Oh, it's a surprise... Don't worry you'll see when you get home... Love you too... Bye."

Edward ended the call and put it in his pocket, then looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Carpet."

"Yes, carpet. Now help me pull that one off and put this one down."

After the carpet we put sheets down on the floor, making sure that none of the new carpet was showing, and painted all the walls a deep red, and the ceiling pure white to contrast with the floor. Once the paint dried, we set up the new furniture and remade the bed with a black and red, silk cover and matching sheets. I then emptied the bags and placed small accessories all around the room, including many different scented candles.

Edward noticed and asked, "What's with all the candles?"

I just smiled and handed him a packet of matches.

Edward and I went outside and picked some flowers and placed them in the new vases I had given him. "Okay, now we're done. Do you like it?"

Edward stood back and admired the room. "Yes... it looks very nice... Bella will love it."

"Good." I strutted into the wardrobe and found Edward some nice clothes to wear. "Here you go." I threw him a shirt and jeans and stalked out of the room, leaving him, staring at me, bewildered.

Meanwhile...

**Nessie's POV**

I waited until Mom had left with Alice and searched the house for my cell phone. Damnit! Why did my stupid parents have to take it off me? How the hell was I going to contact- no! Crap! I can't think about that. I concentrated on finding my phone, only thinking about places of where Mom would have hid it.

Not too long after I had given the search up, Rosalie appeared at the front door, dragging all the supplies to redecorate Mom and Dad's bedroom. She winked at me before calling out to Edward. I needed to find that phone, otherwise this whole plan would be useless.

I sighed and watched as Dad helped Rose bring all the stuff into his bedroom and then went back to searching. I walked into the lounge and my eyes fell onto my mom's cell phone. I froze and strained my ears for Dad's conversation.

"Bella's been looking a bit down these past few days, and Alice and I thought that we might like to help out...you know? Alice is going shopping with Bella for some new..._lingerie_." I shuddered. Eww.

"Okay... well, let's get started, then."

I grabbed the phone and went into the messaging menu.

Hey jake its nessie. using moms fone. where r u? gonna sneak out 2nite

I typed in Jacob's number and pressed send. I waited for about a minute and then Mom's ring tone went off. Shit! I quickly opened the flip and the ringing stopped. Phew! I changed the profile to silent and read Jacob's reply.

**im at home atm but ill go 2 the forest near charlies house. r u sure u wanna cum out? ur gonna b in deep shit**

yeh dw. al n rose made up a plan 2 get me out. its worth it

**alice and rosalie? how cum? thanks :)**

yeh. sumthin bout hearing mom n dad scream at me is annoying

**awesum. Well ill c u 2nite**

yep cool cant w8. ily xx

**ily2 ness. miss u heaps xo**

I smiled and opened up the inbox, deleted the four messages, then went into sent messages and deleted those. I slid the phone back onto the coffee table and bolted back into my bedroom when I heard Dad's footsteps nearing the lounge room.

. "Yeah, it's in the lounge room... How long will you two be?" Man, that was close. I grinned and laid down on my bed, waiting impatiently for the night to come.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't think of anything. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. Love Jess xo**


	7. Nice View

**Thank you SO much to all you reviewers!! I'm so happy I got 100 reviews. I'm loving writing this story and getting so much good feedback. You guys make me want to update faster. Hugs to all :)**

**BPOV**

**Nice view**

I stared into the mirror and wrinkled my nose at my pitiful reflection. What the hell was Alice thinking? Edward is going to think I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I let her convince me to do this. It was then that I decided to take this stupid outfit off. I bent down to pick up my clothes and as I did, the bathroom door opened and Edward stepped in, getting the biggest view of my arse possible.

He froze and stared at me. "Nice view."

I stood up with inhuman speed but misjudged myself and ended up falling backwards into Edward. Oh God. If I was still human I think my face would explode from the gigantic blush I would have had. I stepped forward and picked up a towel to cover myself and the stupid lacy lingerie Alice had bought me.

Edward's hands locked around my arms and he gave me a questioning glance.

"I was just about to take it off," I muttered.

"Why?" I looked up at him to see that he was eyeing my body with a look of amusement on his face.

So he did think I looked stupid. "I look like an idiot. This looks horrible on me. I know you think so too, you're trying not to laugh."

Horror crossed his face. "No, no, Bella. You don't look stupid at all. I was laughing because you were trying to cover yourself up and I... I _really _don't want you to." He bit his lip and pleaded with me, his beautiful golden eyes boring into mine.

I shivered. Then I noticed his clothes. He had a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt on with the top buttons undone. "You look very... nice too."

Edward smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Come on, I'll show you what Rosalie and I did this afternoon." Edward led me into the bedroom and I was still clutching the towel just in case Nessie turned up.

I gasped. "Wow, it looks amazing!" My beautiful, white bedroom had been transformed into a mysterious and sexy one. I stared around at all the furniture and noticed what seemed like hundreds of candles burning all around the room. I walked over and sat on the bed, the cover was gorgeous.

"How did you do all this in one afternoon?"

Edward rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "Bella, we're vampires." He tugged the towel from my grip and threw it back into the bathroom. "I must say Bella, that looks very sexy." He leaned over and kissed me passionately.

"Nessie?" I managed to gasp.

"With Al and Rose." He seemed as though he didn't want to waste any time at all. I smiled and let myself fall back onto the bed, holding onto Edward's shirt collar.

**Sorry this chapter's really short but I really wanted to get something up for all the people who reviewed and I didn't have enough time to write a proper chapter. Once again, hugs to all. I'm setting you guys a challenge to see if I can get 130 reviews or more before I update again. Love Jess xo**


	8. Catch

**Again, thanks. I know I said 130 but I really couldn't be bothered waiting for them seeing as I already had this written out :)**

**Nessie's POV**

**Chapter 8**

"Thank you so much, you guys," I said to Alice and Rosalie. "I can't believe I'm finally out of there." (We were at Grandpa's house, sitting on the couch.)

Alice chuckled and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We are finally going to get a scream-free night," Rosalie sighed, then added as an afterthought, "Although... Edward and Bella can be pretty loud, especially when-"

"Do NOT need to hear it, Rose." I waved one of my hands in front of her face. I looked at the time. 8.30. "Can we go, already? Surely mom and dad are... by now..."

Alice closed her eyes briefly and shuddered. "Yep," she said in a weak voice, "Oh you are so lucky that you're not there tonight, Nessie... and Rose? It looks like you and Emmett will be interrupted, a lot."

I cringed and hurriedly stood up, pulling Alice and Rosalie's arms. They followed my lead and got off the couch. The three of us walked to the front door, joking about Emmett and Rose, but a suspicious voice stopped us all in our tracks.

"Where are you three going?" We all froze and turned towards the voice.

"Oh, bloody hell, Jazz! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Jasper raised his eyebrows as Alice slapped him on the arm.

"Figure of speech, idiot." The two of the smiled at each other sickeningly.

"Hurry up, lovebirds. You coming, Uncle Jasper?" I asked sweetly.

"Ugh, don't call me uncle. It makes me sound so old."

I rolled my eyes. "What? Like two hundred years isn't old?"

He stuck his tongue out in response. "Yeah, I'll come. Is Emmett coming?"

Rosalie turned around to face the stairs and called out, "Emmett Cullen, get your butt down here."

Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Rose dragged him outside as we left the big, white house. My four uncles and aunts started to run and I huffed and crossed my arms. They turned around and stared at me expectedly.

"Oh, you guys know I can't run that fast yet. I'm only five years old!"

"Oooh, she's five now. I thought she was sixteen," teased Emmett, but he came over and lifted me onto his back, and then we were off.

My heart started racing as we neared Mom's old house. I couldn't wait to see my Jacob again. Emmett dodged through some last trees and then set me down.

"Jake!" My knees went weak and I stumbled forward into Jacob's open arms. I inhaled his beautiful scent, a musky, wood smell and closed my eyes, wanting to stay in his warm arms forever.

"I missed you so much," Jake breathed into my hair.

"I missed you more," I smiled. "Oh, I love you, Jacob Black."

"And I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

Someone coughed behind me. I turned around, glaring.

"We're going to pay Charlie a visit, um... call us when you want to go home."

My frown turned into a smile. "Thank you so much, guys."

"No problem. Here," Alice threw me something. I caught it and opened my hands. What the hell?! I blushed and looked back at Alice who smirked and said, "I don't know what happens when a werewolf and a half-vampire have a kid, or even if they can have one, but I don't think you want to know either, until you're at least full grown or something."

I glared at her and she left with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, who were all laughing their heads off.

"Nice," said Jacob. Without hesitation, I handed him the item that was in my hands.

"Why are you giving it to me?!" he asked, stupidly. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you think I'm going to do with it, you idiot?!" I replied, incredulously. His eyes widened as he finally understood and I laughed at his stupidity. "Aww, Jake you are so cute." I kissed him fully on the lips and we stumbled back into the trees. I didn't care what punishment I had waiting at home, because this time, I had all of my aunts and uncles on my side, and more importantly, I had my Jacob.

**The End? Or not?**

**I want you guys to tell me whether I should continue writing this story, because although I love it, I'm worried that it will start to get a bit tedious if I continue, and it was a perfect ending :)**

**I hope no-one is thinking 'What did Alice throw to Nessie?', but if you are, put it in your review and I'll reply.**

**And you're also probably wondering why this one doesn't have a title. Well I couldn't think of anything at all so I'm also leaving that up to you guys. I'll change it when I find the perfect title.**

**If this is the end, I just want to say: Thank you so much for sticking with this story, I hope it didn't get boring or anything, but yes, thanks for all the reviews and ideas I got given to me, especially the people who review every chapter. I love you guys XOXO :) Love Jess.**


	9. Shiver

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, and to****BellaHermione**** for the 8****th**** chapter title, Catch. Based on your reviews, I have decided to keep going, but please tell me if it gets tedious or boring and I will stop. I will try my best to work out a good storyline; this chapter is just a filler, hopefully you find it funny.**

**J****acob's POV**

**Shiver**

I inhaled and was shocked to smell about five different scents growing stronger by the second. I inhaled again and recognized them all. There was Nessie, of course, her beautiful chocolate-vanilla smell drove my heart crazy. Then there was… Alice… and her mate, Jasper and then… Blondie and… the massive one, Emmett. I stared into the darkness of the trees and smiled when I saw Emmett step out with _her_ on his back. My heart fluttered as she ran towards me. I held out my arms for her.

"Jake!" she wrapped her arms around me, sending tingles up my spine. I breathed in her beautiful smell, not ever wanting to lose it again.

"I missed you so much," I whispered.

"I missed you more," she replied. I could feel her smiling against my chest. "Oh, I love you, Jacob Black." Ahh. I already knew it but hearing her say it made it seem so much more real.

"And I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

Then stupid Blondie coughed, ruining the perfect moment. "We're going to pay Charlie a visit, um... call us when you want to go home."

Nessie smiled. "Thank you so much, guys." I nodded in agreement.

"No problem. Here," Alice threw Nessie something. She caught it and opened her hands. I looked around her head and into her hands. A condom. Nice. Nessie blushed, the perfect red tinge creeping up her cheeks. She looked back at Alice who smirked and said, "I don't know what happens when a werewolf and a half-vampire have a kid, or even if they can have one, but I don't think you want to know either, until you're at least full grown or something."

The four of them left, chuckling loudly. I voiced my thoughts, "Nice."

Nessie turned around and put the condom in my hand.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"What do you think I'm going to do with it, you idiot?!" Woops. I _am _an idiot. Nessie smiled. "Aww, Jake you are so cute." And with that, she leant up and crashed her lips onto mine. We fell back into the trees and I tightened my grip around her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

As soon as we landed, she ripped off my shirt and I pulled off hers. She was so beautiful. "You are so beautiful, Nessie." She smiled and pressed her finger to my lips.

"Shh…"

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I climbed onto Jacob's smooth back and he responded by grabbing my thighs and lifting me higher. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he shivered.

"Are you cold?" I twisted my head so I could see his face.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I don't get cold, Nessie. You of all people should know that." Woops. His body temperature was just as hot as mine was.

"So why did you shiver?"

Jacob blushed a bit, although it was hard to tell with his dark skin. "That always happens when you touch me."

"Aww…" I pressed my lips to the back of his neck and we stepped out of the forest and into Grandpa Charlie's front garden.

"Alice? Rose?" I whispered. I didn't want Grandpa to hear me. I waited patiently for a few minutes and watched as the front door opened. My four aunts and uncles came out and looked at Jacob, laughing. I looked down and realised that he left his shirt in the forest.

"Aha! I win, Jazz. Hand over the money," Emmett yelled happily. I watched curiously as Jasper handed Emmett twenty dollars, sighed and said, "I should've known. She takes after her parents."

I frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

Alice answered me, "You were the object of a bet. You see, Emmett here," she rolled her eyes, "bet Jasper that you two would… do it."

Oh my God. How embarrassing. I blushed scarlet and ignored Emmett's teasing about me and Jacob.

"What about the 'She takes after her parents' line?" Jacob asked.

Rosalie answered his question with a smirk. "Well, Edward and Bella have been known to do it in forests while they are-"

"UGH! What is it with you, Rose?!" I cringed. "Do you insist on damaging me permanently by talking about my parents… having sex?"

Everyone around me started laughing and I shook my head. "Can we just go home now, please?"

Jasper looked doubtfully at Jacob. "Can you run as fast as us in your human form?"

Jacob shook his head. I jumped down and stood back as he burst into the giant, russet-coloured wolf that I loved. Shreds of his shorts flew all around the yard. I smacked him on the head.

"You idiot. Now you have no shorts!"

Emmett guffawed loudly. "That doesn't matter. Edward and Bella won't care if he turns up naked."

"Shut up, Emmett." I climbed back onto his back and the five of them started running back home.

* * *

I crept into the cottage, holding tightly onto Jacob's hand. We had stopped at Grandma's place and grabbed some of Jasper's shorts for Jacob to wear, then ran back home.

The two of us walked to Mom and Dad's bedroom quietly and I knocked on the door with baited breath. No-one answered. I took that as a yes and slowly opened the door.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"ARRGH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

**LOL. Wow... Who is in there and what are they doing? Review and I'll update quicker :)**


	10. Blackmail

"HOLY SHIT!" Jacob yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Carlisle.

"ARRGH!" screamed Esme.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I asked, horrified.

Jacob reached out and pulled slammed the door shut. I was too shocked to move. I stood there, frozen for a few seconds while Jacob patted my back encouragingly. After a while I blinked and turned to him.

"I think I'm scarred for life."

Jacob cracked up. I hit him on the arm.

"At least it wasn't your parents," he muttered.

"I think that might've been better. I already knew that _they _were… But Grandma and Grandpa? EW!"

He laughed again and we moved back into the lounge and sat on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled up into his warm chest.

"What are you thinking?"

"Uhh… I'm wishing that we spent another few hours in the forest. I did not plan on seeing _that_," I muttered. "And I'm also trying to work out if it was a good thing mom and dad weren't home or if it was bad."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. At least we have a little while longer to plan out our arguments now, though."

I sighed. "This is going to be hard. They're not going to like you for a while."

"You think that's going to be the problem?" Jake chuckled. "Me and Edward used to hate each other, remember? And Bella and I have always had our arguments, but she's too forgiving. No, the problem is going to be _them._"

I looked at him, puzzled.

"Bella and Edward are always going to be there, subtly trying to stop us from going out or being alone together. You watch," he added with a grin.

"Great…" I said sarcastically. Just then, Grandma stepped sheepishly out from the hallway.

"Hi, guys…" she said in a cheery voice. Jacob and I stared at her, our eyebrows raised.

Grandma's false act of oblivion faded away abruptly. "Okay," she said in a low voice. "Here's the deal. You don't tell _anyone, _anyone _at all, _about this, and we won't tell your parents about you two coming home together and _him,_" she pointed a finger at Jacob, "being shirtless."

Grandpa suddenly stood next her, nodding. "We know what you two did, but we won't tell a soul if you two keep your mouths shut about this."

I bit my lip to contain my laughter. _Grandma and Grandpa, trying to blackmail us into keeping quiet?_ I looked at Jacob and smiled. "What if we don't accept?" _Oh, I can just imagine telling Emmett this._

Grandma looked worried, but Grandpa remained calm, as always. "If you don't _accept,_" he said, emphasising the last word, "Bella and Edward are going to find out about you two. _Straight away._"

I looked at Jacob again, and smirked. I could tell what he was thinking. _Well, too bad we were going to tell Bella and Edward about us anyway._

I smiled at my grandparents mockingly. "Well, it sucks for you, 'cos we don't… _accept._"

Grandpa's eyes widened, as did Grandma's and they both turned on their heel and scampered out of the cottage. As soon as the door swung shut Jacob and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Our laughter echoed off the walls and rang through the surrounding forest. Ahh, we were so happy. Why couldn't we stay like this forever?

The front door swung open again and Mom walked in leading Dad by the hand. They stopped and stood facing us, Dad's mouth was slightly open and Mum was glaring daggers at poor Jacob. I rolled my eyes and started to speak, but Dad cut me off.

"I already know what you're going to say, and I will answer now: no."

Jacob raised one eyebrow. "I think you might want to let Bella have a say in this, too. You are not the only parent involved. In fact, I have one, too. Maybe you should call him."

I stared at Jacob in shock. _Wow. I can't believe he finally stood up to Dad. _Jacob nodded slightly, as if to say, 'don't worry. Everything will be fine.' I hoped so.

Dad's eyes bulged and he turned to Mom. She was looking at Jacob apprehensively. She seemed torn. I quickly took advantage of her silence.

"If you're not sure what to do, we have a few people standing outside at this moment, ready to give their opinions," I stated. Then added in a softer tone, "Mom, Jacob and I are meant to be together, why get in the way of that? It won't make any difference."

Jake caught on and spoke softly as well, "A few years ago, I tried to stop you and Edward. It barely made a difference. You can not get in the way of something that is meant to be."

Mom nodded, understanding what Jacob was saying. "That's true… but she's only five. Why do you have to… you know...?"

I cut in before Jake could answer. "Mom, I know this is hard for you to grasp, because I grew up so quickly, but it's not _just _my body that's physically sixteen, my mind is at that stage too, and it's getting closer to seventeen every day. Soon it will be, and you can't stop me from growing up, it's who I am. And the more you hold me back, the worse it will make you feel in the long run."

Mom seemed to finally decide. "Okay… but make sure you… use condoms," she added, whispering. I smirked and suddenly Alice's trilling laugh could be heard from outside. Mom looked around in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Dad growled. "_They _helped you sneak out?"

I bit my lip.

Suddenly Emmett barged through the front door, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walking behind. "Guilty," he boomed. Then he walked over to Dad and clapped his arm on Dad's shoulder. "Lighten up, Eddie. It's not like they _did _anything." I snorted. Dad growled again and stalked out of the room.

Mom looked at his walk out, worriedly. Then turned back to me. "Just be _careful, _okay?"

I nodded. "Mom you worry too much." Then and ran up to her and gave her a great, big hug. "Love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too, honey," Mom smiled.

**Sorry I left the cliff hanger for so long, I was really busy. I'm really not sure again whether to continue. I would like to, but I don't have any really good ideas. I guess I could carry on with the Esme/Carlisle situation or the thing about Edward and Bella not letting Jake and Nessie out of sight. Review and tell me what you would like. More ideas would be greatly appreciated :) Love Jess xo**


	11. My Little Angel

**Disclaimer: Wow I haven't actually written one in a while, but obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was… well all the male Cullen vampires would be mine… except Carlisle. LOLOL.**

**Nessie's POV**

**My Little Angel**

"Dad? Can I please go to the movies with Jacob tonight?" I smiled sweetly up to my father, who was almost glaring at me. Ever since Mum had accepted the whole Jacob and me situation, Dad had been more angry with everyone than usual. He was only ever seen in a huff and I was actually getting sick of it.

"No." He turned his back to me

I exhaled sharply and walked around him and stood right in front of his face. "Dad. You need to get over this."

"Get over what?" He looked away and I moved so I was in front of him once again.

"_This. _Me and Jacob. I know you don't approve, but you need to get _over _it. You can try and try to stop it, but you won't. I have basically the whole family on my side. You don't realise that you're the only one opposing me now."

Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "Carlisle and Esme?" he tried to remind me.

"Oh, no. Uh-uh. They are _definitely _on my side now," I replied back smugly, thinking of the whole blackmail situation. I still hadn't told anyone.

A smirk flickered across Dad's face, but before I got to check if I was dreaming, it was gone.

"Fine."

I cocked one eyebrow. "The more you try to stop me, the more determined I get."

"I noticed."

I shook my head. "So why do you keep trying to stop me?"

Dad closed his eyes. He was silent for a long time. Just as I was about to repeat my question, though, he spoke in a whisper. "Because I can't help it. I miss that little girl who was you only a few years ago. The girl who barely spoke, just showed people her thoughts. The girl I could hug without hearing her complain. The girl who loved Jacob like a brother. The girl who missed me when I was gone. The girl who needed me."

I froze. I had never heard Dad speak like this before. He was always the one hiding his emotions, only Mum knew what he was really thinking. Tears filled my eyes and before I knew it, my arms were wrapped tightly around my amazing father.

"I'm amazing," Dad chuckled quietly.

"Yep," I agreed. "Dad… I know I don't show it, but I do need you. And I do miss you when you're gone. You're my dad, I'm always going to need you!"

Dad smiled sadly. "I know… it's just… you're always with Jacob now. And your aunts and uncle. It just feels as though… you've moved on from your silly old parents," he choked out.

"Never," I whispered and shook my head. "Who's the one who taught me to read? Who's the one who taught me to ride my first bike? Who's the one who took me on my first hunting trip?" I asked him. "That's all you, Dad."

Dad smiled warmly and held me at arm's length "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too. And deep down I'll always be your little girl."

Dad shook his head. "No… not just my little girl… my little angel." _Awww._

Dad grinned at my thoughts. "Just remember that when you're all grown up and you've moved into some fancy place with your new husband and your name is Renesmee Black."

"Always." I kissed Dad on the cheek and stood back. "So can I go?"

Dad rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What am I going to do about it? I'm outnumbered, remember?"

I smirked and skipped out of the house calling in a baby voice, "Bye, Daddy."

**Here's the deal. I have written this as an experiment. If it's crap, please tell me and I'll stop. I don't care if it's harsh just do it :) If you do like it, tell me and I'll try my best to continue the story. PLEASE review. And give any ideas other than one that have already been suggested. I've taken them into account and I'll try my best to put them in. Love Jess xo. Oh btw has anyone else had trouble with the new login page? It's annoying the crap out of me because it's not working properly on my computer.**


	12. Oh No Oh No Oh No

**A/N: I am going to change my penname. I feel I should give you all a warning before I do, so you can still find me after I do change it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. *sigh.**

**Edward's POV**

**Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.**

"I could lie here forever," my beautiful wife whispered to me.

I smiled. "As could I."

I suddenly heard a gasp come from the bathroom near Nessie's bedroom. Then there was a shuffling noise that sounded like the cupboards being thrown open and things being thrown onto the floor.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no…_

It was an endless chant. I frowned and Bella noticed the change in my expression.

"Is that Nessie?" I nodded and Bella sat up in the bed. "What is she thinking?"

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!_

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Over and over again," I replied, puzzled.

_Shit. Dad is going to KILL me!_

"Now it's 'Shit. Dad is going to kill me.'"

Bella's eyebrows creased slightly. "Do you want me to check on her?" I nodded again and Bella put on her dressing gown and left the room.

I listened attentively to their conversation.

"Nessie! Are you okay?"

_No._

"What happened?"

"Oh mum! I think- I think-" she said through sobs. _I think I might be pregnant._

I couldn't stop myself. "WHAT!?" I shouted. The sound rang through the house and echoed in my ears. I leapt off the bed and ran from the house, ashamed of my actions. I could hear Nessie's hurt ringing through my mind and I crouched on the ground to prevent myself doing anything further that I might regret.

Damn it! Nessie had been counting on me lately and I just blew it again with my stupid short temper. Why the hell did I interfere? She wasn't even sure yet and I had to go and stick my nose in it again. Now I've probably gone and scared the hell out of her and now she won't talk to me.

Nessie was right; I am just another typical father. I listened to the conversation once more, making sure I wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Oh my God Mum, I am so sorry," Nessie choked out.

I couldn't hear Bella breathing, she must have been frozen in shock. I closed my eyes and concentrated on seeing Bella's face through Nessie's mind.

She was crouching down next to Renesmee, looking at her face. She looked as though she was about to start crying. Bella sniffed and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's okay, Ness. We'll get through this and I know your dad will come around. In fact, if I know him well enough I'm guessing that he's outside listening to this conversation and praying to God that you will forgive him for his angry outburst."

Nessie looked down and shook her head, for a moment all I could see was her knees before she looked back up at Bella.

'I don't even know how it happened!" she sobbed. She covered her eyes with her hands and I sighed when I couldn't see Bella's face again. "Alice gave us protection!"

Bella rubbed her shoulder. "How about last time? The time we… caught you?" I smiled as I heard the wince in her voice.

Nessie shook her head. "I forgot about that time. Oh no, Mum, what's going to happen? How does it work?" Her voice rose an octave. "Is my baby going to be some kind of mutant? Is it going to be so embarrassed that it won't go outside?" Her voice rose even higher. "Or am I just going to go through this whole thing and something disastrous is going to happen? I can't be pregnant, Mum! I'm not ready!" And with that, vision was blocked again, this time by Bella's shoulder as Nessie was pulled into her mother's lap and hugged tightly. Nessie sobbed uncontrollably for a while, until at last she breathed somewhat evenly and had stopped hiccoughing.

"Oh Mum, what is Dad going to say?" Nessie panicked.

Bella patted her on the head and mumbled, "I know your father, honey, and he might be angry. But even if he is, he'll come around and I know he'll feel terribly sorry for his outburst before. He loves you, and no matter you're going through, he'll stick by you."

Nessie shook her head. _No way. And what about Jacob? _"Mum, he said that he was going to hurt Jake if we did anything," Nessie's voice rose again. She was getting close to hysterical now. "What's he going to do to him, Mum? Is he going to hurt Jacob?"

I couldn't let my daughter get this hysterical over me and my stupid actions. I ran back into the house and into the bathroom.

Nessie looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She was trembling all over and I was making that worse.

"Nessie," I croaked out. "I swear to you now that nothing will happen to Jacob. I love you, Ness, and you've proven to me that you can be mature and be responsible for your actions."

My distraught daughter looked down at her knees again. "What if I don't want to be responsible for my actions?" She mumbled softly.

I crouched down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "You have to be. But just know that your mother and I will be here for you every single step of the way. You have such a caring family and an amazing boyfriend who love you so much, and they will all stand by you for whatever is to come."

"You don't care about… me getting pregnant?"

I smiled warmly. "Honey, of course I care. But that isn't going to do any good now is it? It's happened, it's done, we can't change it. All we can do is make sure the outcome is good."

"Thank you so much, Dad. I love you," Nessie breathed into my chest. Then she lifted her head and grinned. "I love you too, Mum."

**I know what you guys are all thinking, what is this baby going to be? Hehe, I have a surprise. Hopefully the next chapter will reveal all :) Review and you'll get it quicker. Love Jess xo**


	13. Dr Carlisle

**To ****A fan of yours:**** thanks for the reviews. I was almost in fits of laughter when read your first one, (I could tell how much you wanted her to get pregnant) and then when you continuously told me to get her pregnant and then when I read your last review. She was pregnant. Lol.**

**For something different I have decided to write in Carlisle's POV. Please tell me if it sucks and I won't attempt it again. Lol.**

**Dr. Carlisle**

"Edward," I answered my cell phone, wondering why in the world Edward was calling me at this hour.

"Carlisle," he burst out, "we need your help."

I jumped up, very much alarmed. "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"It's Nessie. She thinks she's pregnant."

I drew a sharp breath. "With… with Jacob?"

"Yep," my son muttered quietly, then his tone rose. "Please tell me that this baby is going to be okay," he added desperately.

"I'm sorry son, I can't answer that yet. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I shut the phone and softly called Esme. She arrived at the door to my study in a few seconds.

"Carlisle?" she said. I walked to her and told her all I knew, adding a quick, "I love you. Bye, honey" at the end and pecked her lightly on the lips. Then I was off, threading my way carefully through the trees to my son's cottage. When I drew near, I slowed my pace and stepped through the house into the bathroom where part of my family was situated.

"Nessie, how are you feeling?" I asked straight off.

My granddaughter shook her head miserably. "Is my baby going to be alright?"

I paused for a second, wishing dearly that I could answer her. "I'm not sure. I don't think anything like this has ever happened before. I will do my best to find out exactly what will happen," I assured her. "Now, have you told Jacob?"

Renesmee shook her head again and looked at Bella. "Mum, what's he going to say? What if he doesn't want a child?"

"Nessie. Jacob loves you. The biggest reason for him to get upset is because we do not know what you will go through to have this child," Edward told her quietly.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm really tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Of course, honey," Bella whispered. She lifted her daughter into her arms and carried her out of the room. As soon as she was gone Edward and I started discussing possible outcomes.

"It would be a third vampire, human and werewolf-"

"Dad, what if it kills her? I can't allow-"

"That is what you said about Bella and look what happened. You ended up with a beautiful daughter and-"

"This is _different. _There is werewolf in this too! It is way too dangerous."

"Son, it is not up to you. This is Renesmee's decision-"

"I don't care! I am not going to lose her because of this!"

I placed one hand gently on my son's shoulder. "Edward, everything will be fine. You can trust me on this. Please do not do anything stupid. Nessie would never forgive you."

Edward looked down at the floor sadly. "What can I do?" he choked out.

"Give her all of your love and support. That is what she needs."

My son nodded slowly. Just at that moment, Bella burst into the room.

"Carlisle! I just had a thought. Oh, I pray that it could come true. You know how vampire venom is like poison to werewolves?" I nodded, indicating for her to continue. "What if- what if the vampire gene in her somehow cancels out the werewolf gene from Jacob? Then the baby- the baby would be-"

"Human," Edward whispered.

I froze, speechless.

"Oh, Carlisle, could I be right? Could that happen?" Bella asked desperately.

I shrugged, astounded. "I don't know. It is a very likely possibility though. First, we need to make sure she is pregnant, and then I can take all the right tests to find out."

Edward smiled, his face almost radiant. "Thank you."

I laughed. "I haven't even done anything. It was Bella's idea, but remember," I became serious, "don't get your hopes up. And I strongly suggest you don't tell Nessie until we're positive that the child is fully human."

The pair of them nodded together and I bid them goodbye, then left the house.

**Not what you were expecting? Hehe. Pleeeaase review. I want to know how I did with Carlisle. Peter Facinelli gave me inspiration (lol Adriana 'I'm Carlisle')**


	14. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. ****It's as simple as that. :(**

**Nessie's POV**

**I love you**

My heart was beating furiously and my palms were sweating like mini-pigs, but I took a deep breath to calm myself, which was unsuccessful, dialed the familiar number and lifted the phone to my ear. I waited for two rings and then heard a deep, "Hello?"

"Billy?" I squeaked, not certain whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Jacob hadn't answered.

"Nessie," He acknowledged slowly. "You want Jake?"

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled. I waited a few seconds, dreading but craving the voice I would hear next.

"Nessie?" Jacob said excitedly, as always. His voice somehow had the power to calm my erratic heart.

"Jake," I breathed.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

_So much for being calm. _"Uh-m, er, I-uh, er," I stammered.

Jacob laughed. It was such a natural and beautiful laugh that it sent shivers down my spine. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help but think, _will he be laughing after I tell him?_

"Do you want to tell me? Or is it a secret?" he asked teasingly.

"Okay, okay." Strangely I found myself chuckling along with him. _What the hell is wrong with me? _"I'm-uh." _Here I go again. Okay, deep breath. _"I'm pregnant," I finally said it.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a long time. I stood, breath baited, waiting for him to speak. "Are you sure?" Was the first question.

"Carlisle just checked," I stated, still unsure of whether I wanted this baby or not.

Jacob breathed heavily into the phone. The sound was loud and it hurt my ear, but I couldn't bring myself to pull the phone away. "Do you- does Carlisle know what it-"

"Not yet," I answered miserably.

"Uh-huh." Jacob seemed to be deep in thought. There was more silence, only broken by his extra-loud breathing. "I'm coming around," he said, out of the blue.

"Okay," I muttered, surprised.

"See you in a few," he said blandly, before hanging up.

"I love you," I told the dead line.

… **Jacob's POV**

I let go of the breath I had been holding and continued my journey to Renesmee's house. I had just changed form and put my clothes back on. I kept asking myself the same questions: _Am I ready to be a father?,_ _What is the baby going to be?, What if it's some kind of mutant that is going to suck the life out of Nessie? _and _What if I'm a bad father?_

And yet I found that I could not answer one of these, not even the first.

But when I stepped through the front door of the cottage I had come to love, and saw Nessie's miserable face looking down at her knees, all questions and answers were forgotten.

"Oh, Nessie," I rushed straight towards her and wrapped her in my arms, holding onto her for dear life. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Y-you're not mad?"

I stared back down at her, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I be mad?"

Then she smiled. The most beautiful, joyful and radiant smile I had ever seen in my life. My heart accelerated and I couldn't help but kiss her right then and there, even when I could see she was so close to crying.

"Do you… want a baby?" Nessie asked me cautiously.

I shrugged lightly. "I don't even know yet," I chuckled. "But I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, what with us always-"

A loud cough interrupted my sentence, and one look at Edward's face sent Renesmee into fits of giggles.

"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly. I always seemed to be saying or thinking really awkward stuff when Edward was around.

Edward just smiled. "No matter. I see you've managed to cheer her up." Well that wasn't expected.

Nessie snuggled further into my arms. "Jake just makes me happy."

My heart pounded unevenly. I guess I kind of knew that, but I just loved hearing her say it aloud. It made me feel so… special.

"Anyway, I think Carlisle has some news," he told us. Then he randomly gave the two of us a quick hug and hopped off towards his bedroom.

"I guess it's good news," I said as I watched him do some weird dance move in the doorway to his and Bella's room.

"Yeah…" Nessie said slowly. I looked down at her face and couldn't help but laugh. One of her eyebrows were raised and her mouth twisted into a wonky line. She glanced up at me, and joined in laughing. She probably thought I was laughing at Edward. Woops.

"I just wish he would tell us what it was."

At that moment, Carlisle stepped into the room, with a very big grin on his face.

"I have some-"

"Yeah, yeah, so we've heard, get on with it," I said impatiently.

He frowned, then, as if he couldn't be bothered staying angry, he smiled again. "Your baby… is human."

The two of us stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"I'm serious," he told us, trying to slip into a straight face, but not being quite able to. If it hadn't have been so weird it would have been pretty comical.

"How could a baby, whose parents are made up of vampire, werewolf and human, be fully human?" I asked the obvious.

"Yeah," Nessie agreed.

"It seems as though the vampire gene in you," he indicated to Nessie, "cancels out the werewolf gene in Jacob. Like the vampire venom kills off the werewolf part. Similar to the venom being like a poison to werewolves."

Wow, that really made sense. Then, once that hit home, a grin, similar to that of Carlisle and Edward, began to form on my face, and also, I could see out of the corner of my eye, on Nessie's.

"How-how did you find all of this out in a day?" Nessie asked, but I doubt she really cared about the answer.

"I am a vampire," Carlisle said, laughing, before jumping out of the room and back towards his own house to tell everyone else the news.

"Okay…" Renesmee said slowly.

I really didn't care that everyone was acting weirdly, so I just kissed her, and it felt so good.

"I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

**Yeah, I know the 'I am a vampire' thing didn't really explain how Carlisle found out about the human baby in a day, but I had no other explanation for it. And I felt so sorry for everyone that I had to have Carlisle tell them the news as quickly as possible. **

**REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME :D ****The more reviews, the quicker I'll update, and I can actually promise that because I have the next chapter typed up already :) And I can also promise that you'll find out the baby's sex and name. Yay! Love Jeshikaaa**


	15. Baby Names

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Stephenie Meyer. But that doesn't stop me from dreaming.**

**BPOV**

**Baby Names**

Months had passed, and under Carlisle's watchful eye, the baby was perfectly fine, as was Renesmee. She was now in the third trimester, and her belly was very big and round. It was so cute watching her waddle around, one hand on her back, one on her stomach, but it was also very daunting. In two more months or so, I would be a grandmother, after only being a mother for six years, and my beautiful daughter would become a mother. I knew it was silly, but I still couldn't get my head around it all. I mean, she already looked like a nineteen year-old after only being born six and a bit years ago.

I often just sit back and admire my daughter. She was amazing. Over the past seven months, she had become so strong and mature. She and Jacob were so much closer, and they really seemed ready to become parents. Jake still looked seventeen, but he didn't act it.

I miss both of them a lot. Yeah they were both there, but the playful, carefree spirit they used to act on seemed to have slipped away somewhere. I guess it's hidden underneath, and I'm sure it will come out a lot, but they both, especially Nessie (for obvious reasons), seemed to have matured so quickly. It was only months ago that they were sneaking out of the house to see each other, and although it sure was a hassle at the time, I miss it now.

At the start Nessie had had to undergo a lot of tests and check-ups, just to be perfectly sure of the baby's status, but now everything was so much more relaxed. Both Jacob and Nessie had said no when Carlisle asked them if they wanted to know the baby's sex and Carlisle was having one heck of a time hiding it from Edward. Carlisle also knew that I desperately wanted to find out, and as soon as Edward caught it in his mind, I would be informed. However, everyone could tell Carlisle was slipping. Every now and then Edward caught something that wasn't a medical term, a translation from language to language or poetry, but unfortunately he never seemed to find out anything really that important. However, it was only a matter of time before it did happen, and when it did, it was sure to be in the easiest and silly way possible.

…

'Are you _sure _you can't see anything, Alice?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Bella, I'm sure," she huffed. "As I don't know what the baby will be, I can't look for it specifically and I can't watch for the time of birth because I can't see Nessie," Alice explained again. "Don't worry, you're definitely not the only one desperate to find out."

We were in the Cullens' house, seated in the lounge, everyone in couples. The cutest easily being Jake and Nessie, for the simple fact that Jake had his ear to Nessie's belly and they were cuddled up so tightly, you could almost mistake them as one.

Edward was next to me, staring at Carlisle, although he kept glancing back to the television whenever Carlisle looked around. It was quite a funny sight and everyone in the room knew what Edward was trying to do except for Carlisle himself, although I was pretty sure he had his suspicions.

"Edward, give it a rest," Emmett muttered, "He's never going to think it."

Carlisle's head shot around. "So that's why you've been staring at me all day."

Everybody laughed at Edward's forlorn expression. He had thought Carlisle didn't notice all the staring.

Esme smiled comfortingly at Edward. "Don't worry son, you'll find out when the time comes."

"But I want to find out _now,_" Edward whined like a child.

"Aww, poor Eddie wants to find out _now,_" Rosalie imitated him.

"Shut it, Blondie," Edward snapped back, jokingly. For some reason, Jacob's old nickname for Rose seemed to have stuck, and now whenever anyone was angry with her, that's what she was called.

"Well, you won't find out now," Carlisle told him.

"AHA!" Edward jumped up, his head almost touching the ceiling. He danced around me, not trying very hard to contain himself. "YOU SUCK CARLISLE! I WIN HAHA!"

Everyone stared at him like he had been concentrating for too long and had finally snapped, but then they realised what must have happened.

"YOU KNOW?!" I shouted and jumped up next to him, holding on tightly to his hands. Edward just nodded wildly.

"Don't tell us! Please!" Nessie yelled, while Jake picked her up and ran out of the room.

Edward grinned happily and jumped back onto the couch.

Carlisle was repeatedly hitting himself over the head. I snorted.

"Nice, Carlisle," Jasper stated.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD CRACK EVENTUALLY!"

"Tell me, NOW!" Alice screamed in Edward's ear.

"Oh, no, honey, don't tell everyone. Jacob and Renesmee wanted it kept quiet for a reason, you know. Don't ruin it for them," Esme advised.

"Oh, pleeeeease," Rosalie whined.

"Who's whining now, Blondie?" Edward teased. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"You have to at least tell me!" I exclaimed. Edward nodded and threw me onto his back, and ran all the way to Forks High School without stopping.

"Why are we here?" I asked, confused.

"The others won't think of here. You can definitely count on at least Alice and Rose trying to find us."

"They do know how to trace a scent."

"Oh." He picked me up again and we were off, to where, I had no clue, but he just kept running. "I'm faster than them, so we'll have some time to talk before they catch up," he explained.

After a few minutes we stopped, in our breath-taking meadow. I had no time to admire the scenery, though.

"Okay. So…" I started him off.

"Twins! A boy and a girl!" his voice was high pitched with excitement.

I was speechless. A boy and a girl. Wow, that was perfect. "What was Carlisle thinking?"

Edward laughed loudly. "At the same time he said 'Well you won't find our now' I could hear him think 'like I would tell them that she's having twins, a boy and a girl.'"

"Poor Carlisle. He probably feels a bit silly now," I chuckled. "I wonder what they will be called."

"Well, I can find that out," Edward said slyly.

"Let's go home," I smiled and we ran home together, holding hands all the way.

…

We walked into our cottage to find our daughter and her boyfriend entwined in a way that parents do not want to see, so we backed out with a few exclamations such as, "Yuk!" and "Woops."

A few seconds later they stepped out blushing. It wasn't as if we hadn't seen them doing that before, but it was still shocking, somehow, even after interrupting a scene that had been much worse than that.

"I hope you guys aren't here to tell us," Nessie said suspiciously.

The two of us shook our heads like little kids that had just stole a bag of candy and our mothers were asking if we had taken it.

"We just wanted to know… what names you were thinking of," I told them casually.

Jacob snorted. "Of course."

I grinned at him and shoved my hands in my pockets, playing innocent.

"Well, for a boy we were thinking of… Anthony." I could see Edward's chest swell up beside me, and a huge grin playing across his face.

Nessie smiled at Edward's reaction, then she turned to me. "And for a girl… Marie."

"Aww, honey, that is so cute. Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I feel honoured," Edward said, laughing.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm still thinking about calling it Billy."

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously and Nessie and I laughed, while Jake took a step back and had to reassure Edward a few times that he was only joking.

"Anthony and Marie," I said, feeling a ring to it.

"Anthony _and _Marie?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

Oh crap. "Oh, you know. Just trying to pick which one I like better," I added hastily. "Marie, definitely." It was a really bad excuse but hopefully it would do.

"So, you guys know what it will be called, now, don't you?" Nessie asked, a gleam in her eyes.

We both nodded silently, unable to get rid of the humungous grins on our faces.

"Do you like it?"

We nodded again, turned on our heels and ran together back to our meadow, discussing the beautiful choices the couple had made.

Anthony and Marie…

**So… do you guys like them? They took me a while to pick, but I knew that Nessie loved her parents heaps so they are what I ended up with. Please review and tell me what I should put in the next chapter… Edward and Bella getting badgered about the gender of the babies, the actual pregnancy or anything else you guys want :)**

**Thanks heaps for all your reviews. I am so thankful for all of the support you guys give, I love checking my emails and seeing all of the review alerts and things there. They make me feel so special. Love Jess xo**


	16. Picnic In The Meadow

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy with Christmas and Holidays and the New Year. This chapter's mainly a filler, sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Anthony and Marie. Unfortunately.**

**Nessie's POV**

**Picnic In The Meadow**

"Aw, you are so cute, Jake!" I told him as he carried me through the forest. There was about one month left until the baby came and the two of us were as excited as a little kid on Christmas Eve.

Jacob carried me through a few more trees and then I gasped. We were in a meadow, with wildflowers and a bubbling stream. Someone – Jacob, I assumed – had set a up a blanket and a picnic basket in the middle, which was set with beautiful china plates and silver cutlery. There were rose petals scattered almost _everywhere. _On the blanket, around the blanket, under my feet, there were some on the plates and I wouldn't be surprised if there were some floating around in the stream.

Jake carried me to the blanket and I sat down on a pile of silk cushions, sniffing the air. Mmm, that smelt good.

For some reason Jacob looked a little nervous, but if he was, he didn't say anything about it. Instead he just asked me, "What do you think?"

I smiled widely. "This is absolutely amazing," I exclaimed. "_You _are absolutely amazing. You are everything I'll ever need."

Jake grinned proudly. He bit his lip as if he was deciding on something and then got up and said, "I was going to wait until after dinner, but you changed my mind. I want to do it now."

Jacob took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket, then he got down on one knee and said, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you. I want to spend every single day of my life with you. I want to wake up in your arms every morning and fall asleep kissing you every night."

My heart was thumping so loud in my chest, he could probably hear it, but I didn't care.

"All I dream about is having you in my life for eternity," Jacob inhaled slowly, and held up the thing he had pulled out of his pocket. It was little velvet box. He opened it and my breath caught. Inside was a ring. It was simple, but stunning. Jake looked at me intensely and continued, "Nessie, will you marry me?"

My eyes filled with tears and I felt as though if I opened my mouth I would start blubbering like a baby. So I just nodded and nodded, my lips curved into the biggest smile I could manage. But I couldn't help it. When he slipped that ring onto my finger, all the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you," I whispered in Jacob's ear.

"I love you, too," he said. He brushed my cheek with his hand. "Why are you crying?"

I grinned. "I'm crying because I'm happy!"

Jacob smiled a smile of pure joy and elation. "Let's eat!"

He pulled open the basket. My mouth watered. I've always preferred drinking blood to eating human food, but Carlisle told me I had to eat human food for the whole time I was pregnant. This meal, though, was looking deliciously splendid. I dug in, and ate as much as my poor stomach could handle. Jake finished the rest, being the pig he is, and we laid back on the blanket in each other's arms. When the sun set, Jake got up and said, "Wait here."

He left the meadow and a few seconds later, the trees lit up with fairy lights. They were all around me, the colours of the rainbow twinkling through the tree branches. Jake came back and laid back down next to me.

With a bursting heart, I kissed him passionately, throwing in all of the happiness I had felt tonight. He kissed me back, just as joyful. We fell asleep together after making love, and woke up the next morning, just how Jacob had dreamed we would: in each other's arms.

**I'm not really sure how I'm going to write Nessie giving birth. I need some help, please give me your ideas! I know what happens and everything, I'm just really not sure how to write a scene that intense, especially because of the fact that she's having twins. That makes it a whole lot harder. Please review or pm me any ideas you may have. I have considered skipping the delivery, but I'm not sure how that would work either. Help, pleeeease!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter anyway. Love Jess xo**


	17. Emergency Caesarean

**With some help from my mum on how she gave birth to me, I have come up with this delivery scene. I know it's not perfect, but I have never given birth, and I'm only fourteen so please excuse the mistakes. Thanks so much to everyone for all your helpful suggestions. They were great :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. But I get Anthony and Marie. They are mine! All mine!**

**Nessie's POV**

**Emergency Caesarean**

"Baseball is only interesting when we play it," Mum commented. We were sitting on the couch in Grandpa's house, watching television.

"I agree," Rosalie said. After that, a small argument started, about how baseball was obviously the best sport. I much preferred Aussie Rules, but no one else liked it, so I didn't comment.

Just as I was listening to Emmett brag about how good he was at baseball in his human life, I felt like I had wet myself. _What the-?_ That's when it hit me. _Oh my God, my waters just broke._ Dad's head snapped around as he heard what I was thinking, his eyes wide in alarm.

"But you're not due for another month!"

Grandpa jumped up. "What happened?"

"My waters broke!"

A flurry of activity followed my announcement, and before I knew it, I was swept up in someone's arms and taken into Grandpa's 'operating room'. That was when the contractions started. I groaned in pain as I was laid on the bed. I looked up and saw my beautiful fiancée staring down at me, lines of worry showing on his face. Jacob grabbed my hand and brushed his fingertips across my knuckles.

Meanwhile, Grandpa was connecting the heart monitor and watching the screen, his eyes growing wide.

"What's wrong?" I almost shouted at him. "Is my baby okay?"

"Your heart rates are too high. I'm going to have to perform an emergency Caesarean."

I breathed in sharply and gripped Jacob's hand tightly, panic started bubbling in my stomach. I turned to him and stared into his eyes, while the members of my family who had studied medicine bustled around me, doing who knows what.

"But her skin is like a vampire's isn't it?" Mum called from the door in a state of panic. "How are you going to-"

"We'll use our teeth," Grandpa stated grimly.

I swallowed down the urge to be sick and clutched Jake's arm so tightly he winced, but he didn't pull back.

"Sorry, Jacob, but you have to get out," Dad told him. When Jacob started to protest, Dad silenced him with a look and gestured towards the door.

Jacob bent over me. "Sorry, honey. You'll be okay, I know it." He kissed me lightly on the forehead and whispered, "I love you."

I nodded, my eyes swimming with tears, before he left. I was so scared. Dad noticed and stood next to the bed. He patted me comfortingly on the forehead. "Don't worry, angel. Everything is going to be absolutely fine," he said at the same time I felt a stabbing sensation in my hand and Grandpa slipped a mask over my face. "Next thing you'll know, you'll be awake, desperate to see your new babies."

I was struggling to stay awake at this point, but I caught something in his sentence that sounded odd. "Babies?" I slurred. My eyelids drooped and I saw a glimpse of a smile on Dad's face before I was completely under.

…

The first thing I felt when I woke was that my lower stomach was hurting. A lot. I groaned groggily and slowly opened my eyes, letting them grow accustomed to the light of the fluorescents shining brightly above me.

"Nessie!" A very familiar and beautiful voice called joyfully. I smiled slowly. _I have a baby, _I registered somewhat dimly. _I have a baby!_

"We have twins!" Jake yelled. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding my hand, looking blissful.

"Huh?" That wasn't right. I was only having one baby.

"We have twins!" he repeated, then smirked and said, "Geez, I'm good."

Then I realized what he had said. "WE HAVE TWINS?!"

Jake nodded and got up from the seat. I sat up a bit in the bed and looked over to where he was standing. There in my parents' arms, were two beautiful babies. Both of them mine. My babies. Tears flowed into my eyes and I beckoned to my parents urgently.

They came towards me smiling, holding out my beautiful Anthony and Marie.

"Can you manage?" Dad asked cautiously.

I nodded. "Somehow."

The twins were put into my lap and I held them there, just gazing at them for the longest time. Mum and Dad left discreetly, and Jake sat next to the bed in the chair, rubbing my arm.

Anthony had milky white skin, chocolate brown eyes, just like mine, and just a touch of bronze-coloured hair. Marie's hair was black, and she had a little bit more. Her skin was slightly darker than Anthony's as well, but her eyes were green, bright green, just like what Carlisle said about Dad's before he was turned.

"Anthony William Black," I breathed, looking at my son. I swear I saw a hint of a smile on his lips, but no one believed me. I turned to my daughter. "Marie Alicia Rose Black." Marie closed her eyes gently and Jacob took her off my lap, into his arms. He climbed into the bed next to me, and we sat like that, for what seemed like eternity, just looking at our amazing babies and each other.

**Okay, so how was that? Hopefully it was alright. I tried to come up with the most logical answers possible, but if anyone has any questions feel free to ask them because I would love to explain them all. However, I do definitely know that I made one mistake. Apparently, I should have had Carlisle tell Nessie and Jake they were having twins from the start. Woops. Please ignore that one :P**

**Thank you so much to ****T. C. Meade**** and ****Meghan**** for the teeth idea and Jacob's "Geez, I'm good" line. I laughed when I read your review and knew I had to use it. Thank you to everyone who put in their ideas and suggestions, it made writing this a whole lot easier!**

**And yes, before you ask, Marie is named after Alice and Rosalie, and Anthony is named after Billy, I just thought I would change their names a tad. Thank you heaps to ****lovedwardalways**** for William. That was fantastic!**

**Pleeease review and tell me how I went. I'm suffering not knowing!! Lol. Love Jess xo**


	18. Anthony William and Marie Alicia Rose

**Big thank you's and cyber-hugs to everyone who reviewed! And do not fear! This story is nowhere near finished if I have anything to do with it. (And I do. I have a lot to do with it.**** Muahaha.)**

**Bella's POV**

**Anthony William and Marie Alicia Rose**

"He looks just like you," Alice told Nessie softly. She was holding Anthony in her arms, looking down at his face with a huge smile. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, her lips soft on his skin.

"Marie's eyes are exactly like Edward's used to be," Carlisle noted. I turned to my other grandchild. Rosalie was holding her lightly, with various members of my family crowded around her. Esme was leaning down, playing with her fingers and Carlisle was standing behind Rose, looking over her shoulder. Jacob was standing in front, hovering anxiously.

"She has my hair," he said proudly. "And my skin. Although… it is a fair bit lighter."

Jasper was sitting on the couch, looking uncomfortable. He wanted to hold one of them, but he still unsure of his self-control. Alice turned to him, closing her eyes briefly and then said, "It's okay Jasper. You won't hurt him." She held Anthony out to him and Jasper took him hesitantly. I watched as Edward and Emmett stood on either side of Jasper, ready to grab him if anything were to happen.

After Nessie had had the twins, she had to stay in Carlisle's 'Operating Room', as we all liked to call it, for a few days only, as she was part vampire and could recover more quickly. The twins had been kept there too, being checked often. They were both small, but that was to be expected from premature twins. All of the Cullens were very excited to have two new babies in the family, they were already as spoiled as Renesmee was six years ago.

By now everyone had worked out where all the facial features had come from. Most easily definable were the eyes and hair. Anthony's eyes being the same as Nessie's, Charlie's and my previous ones, and his hair being Edward's colour: Bronze. Marie had Edward's previous eyes, and Jacob's hair. Her skin was also darker than everyone's pale complexion so that was assumed to also come from Jacob.

Carlisle and Edward had pondered the thought of them having any kind of gifts, but we couldn't be sure as they were still only around a week old.

"What are their middle names? You haven't told us yet," Esme mentioned.

Nessie looked up from Anthony and frowned slightly. "Really? We haven't told you? Wow."

"Anthony's is William," Jacob smiled. "After Billy."

Esme smiled too. "That's nice. Anthony William Black." She nodded slightly as if she was accepting the name.

Nessie looked at Alice and Rosalie. "Marie is Marie Alicia Rose Black."

Alice jumped up and squealed excitedly. "Really? Aw, Nessie you are so cute! Thank you so much!" she gushed, wrapping her tiny arms around my daughter.

Rosalie laughed at her sister. "Thanks Ness. That means a lot," she said warmly.

"What about poor me and Jasper?" Emmett complained, his booming voice echoing through the house. "Everyone has someone named after them! Nessie's after Mom, Dad, Charlie and Renee, and if she was a boy she was going to be called Edward Jacob-"

"Really?" Nessie interrupted curiously. I nodded, grinning.

"Hey! I wasn't finished," Emmett whined playfully. "Then Anthony's named after dear Eddie," Edward frowned at the nickname, but otherwise stayed silent and let Emmett continue. "and Billy. And bloody Rose, Alice and Bella all get Marie named after them. How is that fair?"

Everyone in the room was chuckling at Emmett's outburst.

"Em, don't worry about Jasper. We'll name our next baby after him," Jacob teased.

Emmett pretended to sulk and stood over in the corner of the room.

I shook my head and the conversation went back to commenting on the facial features of my grandchildren.

"Hey, Alice," Renesmee called to get her Aunt's attention. "I've been meaning to ask, did you want to-"

"YES!" Alice screamed, clapping her hands together.

Edward burst out laughing. "As if she would turn that down, Ness. Did you never hear the story about Alice begging your mother to let her plan our wedding?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Alice has told her that story many times."

"Of course she has. That's why I asked her. According to Alice your wedding was absolutely perfect so I want her to do mine."

"I am going to plan it perfectly. Rose, Esme, Bella, Nessie" Alice called to the female members of the family. "Let's go shopping!"

The four of them jumped up quickly, excited about the shopping trips and phone calls and invititations and God knows what else Alice was planning to do. Rose passed Marie to Edward while Alice pulled me up, grumbling about my lack of enthusiasm.

"Yay for wedding shopping," I moaned, half-heartedly punching the air.

**Sorry that it took so long and that it was so short as well. I'll see if I can update again tomorrow or the next day to make up for it :)**

**Love Jess**

**If you like Harry Potter romances between Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, go onto ****never. stop. smiling's ****profile. Her penname is written like that but without the spaces.**


	19. Alice The Wedding Planner

**APOV**

**Alice The Wedding Planner**

"Shot gun driving in my car!" Rosalie yelled. I scowled and the five of us piled into Rose's bright red BMW, discussing some of Nessie's preferences for her wedding. Ah, this was so exciting!

"I want it to be big!" Nessie squealed.

I nodded proudly. "That's my niece."

"You've taught her well," Rosalie commented, laughing, much to Bella's displeasure.

"Does this mean we have to shop more?"

We all nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yay!" I squealed. Bella groaned and Rosalie clapped her hands.

"You might want to keep your hands on the wheel, Rose. I mean, I know we're indestructible and all that, but the other people on the road may not be. And neither is your beloved BMW."

Rose play-glared at Bella in the rear view mirror.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Esme reached over from the backseat to turn the radio up. It was _Walking On Sunshine_ by Katrina and The Waves.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure_," the five of us sang joyfully along to the radio. "_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door." _

We sped down the highway to Seattle with the wind blowing in our hair and singing at the top of our lungs.

"_I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh! I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh! I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh!" _We were attracting looks from the people in the other cars. We stopped at some traffic lights and some guys pulled up next to us cat-calling and whistling. Rose and I grinned. "_And don't it feel good! All right now. And don't it feel good oh yeah!"_

One of the stupid idiots had the nerve to call out something disgustingly dirty in response to the song lyrics we were singing and Nessie stuck up her finger.

"Renesmee Cullen!" Bella said, pretending to be shocked by her daughter's behaviour, but when I turned around she was laughing along with everyone else.

Rose grinned evilly at the guys in their dodgy old white thing they called a car and revved up the engine. The losers responded in the same way, and when the lights turned green we shot off, Rose driving with expert speed.

Nessie turned around in her seat, making an 'L' on her forehead with her forefinger and thumb.

Then I had a quick vision. "Woah, Rose! There's police up ahead," I warned her.

Rosalie slowed down immediately. We could pay the fine off easily, although I seriously doubted whether we would be fined if the cops were male, but Rose didn't want to taint her perfect record.

The stupid idiots from before caught up and cut in front of us, laughing dim-wittedly. I snorted when the police saw them and made them pull over.

We finally arrived at the first shop, and before we got out of the car I was squealing about dresses and flowers and all of the usual wedding stuff. Bella was pretending to be bored and uninterested but I could tell she couldn't wait to see everything.

"Yay! Let's go!" I squealed happily. I linked arms with my niece and my sister (Rosalie) and the three of us skipped to the front door, grinning widely. That was the start of one hell of a shopping trip.

We searched high and low for the perfect dress, but we couldn't find anything that fit with Nessie's description that we all liked. There were dresses that were too plain, too lacy, too frilly, too long, too short, too ugly, wrong style, wrong colour and God knows what else. But for some reason, this was only making the five of us more excited and crazy, instead of bored and disheartened. Bella was even smiling now, laughing when we found yet another wrong dress.

"You do realise that we're only looking at dresses for Nessie," Esme told me in one of the many shops. "After she decides on her bridesmaids, we're all going to have to come back to all of these shops again."

I just nodded happily.

Then Bella mentioned Jacob and his best man.

I just nodded happily again.

"Okay, next shop!" Rose tugged on Bella's hand, who was pulling Esme, who was holding Nessie.

"Yay!" I was already out of the shop, waiting for Rose to get in the car. In a few seconds, we were off again.

We pulled up in front of a small shop, tucked away from the main shopping district in a side street. It was called _Butterfly Bridal Gowns _and there were small faded gold butterflies decorating the edges of the window and door.

"I think this is the last one in the whole of Seattle," Bella stated.

"Well then let's hope we find the right dress here!"

The five of us, grinning like idiots once more, stepped into the small shop, looking around cautiously.

I gasped. There, right in front of me, on the opposite wall, was the perfect dress, on a Renesmee-sized mannequin.

The other followed my gaze.

"Oh," Bella said softly.

"Wow," Esme breathed.

"Finally," Rose whispered.

"Yay!" Nessie yelled, punching the air.

"How can I help you?" asked the store clerk.

**Yay! They finally found the perfect dress!**

**In a few days, I'll be putting up another story called **_**I Saw A Pretty Girl But I Don't Like Her Cousins. **_**(Finally Adriana!)**__**It's a Harry Potter one about Draco Malfoy and a mysterious Weasley. Please check it out :)**

**Love Jess xo**


	20. Love

**Okay, sorry it took so long. I have reasons! Anyway, this is just a big fluff chapter****. And I've also done a new POV, so hopefully it's alright. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I slowly breathed in the beautiful scent of my beloved husband and squeezed his hand softly. Edward's warm topaz eyes flicked to mine, and I shivered in his gaze. The corners of his mouth turned up and he bent his head down to mine, pecking me lightly on the lips. I laid my head back down on his shoulder, my lips at his neck.

"My Bella," Edward breathed on my hair. I slipped my hand through the buttons on his shirt and let it rest on his lovely marble chest.

"My Eddiekins." I bit my lip to stop my giggles when his loving look turned into an evil glare.

"You'll pay for that, Isabella," he said threateningly. Then he pounced, knocking me down on the couch, his fingers playing at my hips.

"Argh!" I screamed through laughter. I tried my best to remove his mean fingers, but to no avail. "How- is it - p – possible – for a vamp – ire to be – ticklish?!" I choked out, and without meaning to, my leg kicked out, hitting him square on the chest. Edward fell off the couch, pouting like a little kid. My heart swelled and I sat down next to him, crossing my legs. I kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Love you Eddie," I teased.

Edward frowned playfully, then chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Bella."

**APOV**

"Jaaa-sper," I sang, skipping up to the amazing, tall, blonde man standing in the fitting rooms, who was my husband. Jasper turned and my heart jumped, like it always did when he smiled at me. "Not another one. Surely!" he whined, grinning.

I nodded and threw him another shirt. Jazz rolled his eyes and took the shirt, then shut the curtain.

I waited a few seconds, because I knew that this one would look absolutely fabulous and I wanted to see it. A few more seconds later, he muttered, "Alice, it's stuck."

What? How in the world did he get his shirt stuck. I shook my head and flung open the curtain to reveal Jasper standing with the shirt twisted over his head and around his right arm.

"Jazz, how did you do that?"

He just shrugged. I manage to pull the shirt off him without ripping it, then pulled it back over his head and before I knew it, his lips were on mine, kissing me urgently. After a while, he pulled back, smiling.

"You didn't really get that stuck did you?"

Jasper shook his head. "Thanks for getting it off, though."

I laughed. "Any time. I love you, Jazz." I took the shirt off him and stalked out of the fitting rooms.

"Love you too, Ali," I heard his voice from behind me.

**RPOV**

I leant against the tree, smirking at Emmett, who was bent over a very unfortunate grizzly.

"Well done, babe," I called. I had been standing against the tree watching him fight the bear, then succeeding and now feeding from it.

Emmett shrugged casually. "D'you want some?"

I frowned. "I can catch my own." Then I ran off, inhaling the scent of the forest around me, then following the trail of another grizzly.

I finished off and turned around to find Emmett watching me with an amused expression.

"What?"

"You look so hot fighting bears."

I smirked. "Of course I do." I stalked towards him slowly, using my hunting postion.

Emmett's grin grew wider. "You gonna fight me?"

I shrugged, and sprang towards him, knocking him down. We rolled over for a minute and I finished on top, pinning his arms to the ground.

"Love you, Rose," Emmett grinned.

I narrowed my eyes evily and bent my head, pressing my lips to his neck. "Love you too."

**EPOV**

I looked up to the sound of my love's footsteps. and stopped mopping the floor to talk to him.

"Esme," Carlisle greeted warmly. I smiled and walked into his outstretched arms.

"How was work?"

Carlisle shrugged, playing absentmindedly with my caramel locks. "The usual. No fatalities."

"Good." I pecked him on the cheek. "Have you noticed lately? Everyone's so happy," I smiled.

Carlisle nodded. "Everything is so relaxed. It's great to see the family like this. I don't think I've ever seen everyone this happy. Especially you, love," he added, kissing the top of my head.

I snaked my arms around his waist and pulled him in closer, breathing in the scent I'd been craving since he left this morning. "Love you too, honey."

"I love you, too, darling."

**NPOV**

"Hey, bubbie," I cooed to Marie, letting her take hold of my finger. I picked her up out of the crib and held her in my arms, watching my fiancee do the same with Anthony. The two of us sat down together on my squishy bed, our arms full of the beautiful twins.

"Marie looks so much like you," I sighed in awe. I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder, looking into his captivating eyes.

He smiled. "And Anthony looks so much like you. And yet, they look so alike as well."

I laughed and kissed Jake's shoulder. "I think I finally decided on my maid of honour."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "I'm thinking… Rose."

Jake laughed. "Great. Blondie."

I hit him on the chest and rolled my eyes. "You got a best man?"

"Seth," Jake stated, as if that was obvious. "Hey look!" He brought my attention back to the twins. We watched in amazement as they reached out and grabbed hold of each other's hand.

"Wow," I breathed.

Jake stayed silent, except for his breathing. After a while he turned to me and opened his mouth. "I love you, Renesmee soon-to-be Black."

I snorted, ruining the quiet moment, and laughed until tears streamed down my cheeks. "I love you too, Jake."

**Sue Clearwater's POV**

"You don't have to do that, Sue," came the gruff voice of Charlie from the dining room.

I laughed. "Are you going to do it?" I put the dirty plates in the warm, soapy water and grabbed a sponge to clean them with. I heard Charlie's chair scrape on the floor and assumed he was going into the lounge to watch the ball game. Then I heard him shuffling towards the door of the kitchen, and I turned around in surprise.

Charlie was leaning against the doorframe, biting his lip and looking at the floor.

"You want anything?" I tried to say casually, but the words seemed inadequate to the strange silence that was building up. I looked at him closer. Charlie's ears were red, and his hands were shaking. He was still biting his lip and staring intently at the ground. He seemed to be nervous about something.

All of a sudden, my heart started pounding. I let go of the sponge and plate and wiped my wet hands on the teatowel hanging over the bench. For some reason I felt like he was going to tell me something really important. I watch him carefully, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. Maybe he needed some encouragement.

"Did… you wanna say something?" I asked quietly.

Charlie looked up, shocked at my assumption. He nodded. Then sighed. "I've wanted to tell you this for a few days… but I just…" he trailed off anxiously. I waited patiently. Charlie swallowed and continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to say… I just wanted to say that-" he took a deep breath "-I love you."

My jaw dropped. Charlie Swan. Just. Said. I love you. I could feel my heartrate increase rapidly, while Charlie watched me, terrified of my answer. I felt a grin spread over my face and I rushed over to him, trying to put him out of his misery. "Took you long enough!"

Charlie exhaled loudly. I beamed at him, and watched his lips curve into a long-awaited smile of happiness.

"I love you too."

**Did you like it? I hope so! Anyway, I just started school again, which also means that I've started dancing, singing, band and now I have rehearsals for the school production. I also have more homework than last year and apparently I have to actually do it all this year :P So that means that updates are now going to be more sparse than before****. I apologise in advance. Please forgive me LOL.**

**Also, I just made a freeweb and when I put the dresses on here, I'll also upload pictures onto it, so it would be great if you went on and and signed the guestbook, or just checked it out. Thanks! The link is ****www. jeshika23. webs. com (without the spaces).**

**One more thing! I know I wrote it at the end of last chapter, but I'll write it again, I just started a HP story about Draco Malfoy and many other characters, and I would be endlessly greatful if you read it! I'm putting up the second chapter now!**

**Love Jess xo**


	21. Bridesmaid Dresses

**YAY! I finally updated!**

**NPOV**

**Bridesmaid Dresses**

_Boom! _I jumped slightly as the front door of the cottage burst open, and before I could even put Marie into her crib, Alice was standing in front of me – well, bouncing, really – holding two large garment bags. Her grin was gigantic. I watched with one raised eyebrow as she took the twins from mine and Jacob's arms and put them in the crib, then shooed Jacob out of the room, who's facial expression was one of major bewilderment.

Alice ran out of the room with another loud _boom, _still clutching what I assumed to be dresses, and returned as fast as lightning, holding another garment bag – one that I recognised. That bag contained my wedding dress. I looked on, finally realizing what she was doing and holding, as she hung the three bags side by side on the wall, and turned to me, clapping her hands.

"Look, I know you would have wanted to pick Rose's dress with her-"

I cut her off with a frown. "Alice, I haven't even asked Rose yet. Or you for that matter," I added as an afterthought.

Alice rolled her eyes. "As if either of us would miss out on a chance to dress up. Anyway," she said loudly, "I was shopping with Jasper and I couldn't help but go back to that Bridal Boutique, just to peek, and I found these!" She gestured to the two unfamiliar bags, still jumping up and down enthusiastically. I couldn't help but grin myself. "Okay, so I know we talked about an ice blue colour, but I saw these, and they were absolutely _beautiful_!" she gushed out, holding her hands together as if she as praying that I wouldn't get mad at her. As if she didn't know my reaction already.

Somehow – amazingly – she pulled off all three bags at once, and I was left gaping at all three beautiful dresses, even though I had seen mine so many times already. The three of them had an amazing effect together, and somehow made each one look more beautiful. The two dresses Alice bought were exactly the same striking cobalt colour, but different styles to suit each wearer. Alice's bridesmaid dress consisted of several layers of soft chiffon, finishing around knee-length and hanging loosely from underneath the bust, where a shiny, silk ribbon wrapped around the dress. Rosalie's dress was also made from chiffon and had a thick, silk ribbon underneath the bust, but was floor-length. Both dresses suited each girl perfectly. I could almost see the two of them walking down the aisle now.

Then there was my dress. I loved my dress so much. It was strapless, and floor-length. The white of my dress stood out stunningly from the cobalt of Alice and Rose's dresses, and made it seem so pretty. The top half was quite tight, but at the waistline, the dress hung out a little looser, with a floral lace giving the dress a bit more feminism. I couldn't wait to wear it with all the extra accessories.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked impatiently.

I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, showering her with kisses to her forehead and cheeks. "You are absolutely fantastic, Alice. I love you!"

"I know," she replied, smiling smugly.

"What about Leah's dress?" I asked slyly, knowing what her reaction would be.

Alice frowned. "Leah? I didn't see- _oh_." Understanding flashed across her face, which was quickly covered by irritation. "Stupid werewolves."

I burst out laughing. Alice was so adorable. She had been so excited and now she was angry because she couldn't see that Leah was going to be my third bridesmaid.

"And Claire's dress!" I teased. "What about the poor flower girl?"

Alice slapped my arm. "You are so mean, Renesmee! I just bought you two dresses-"

"You're wearing one of them!"

"-and you treat me like this. It's not my fault I can't see Quileutes. Gosh," she huffed, stalking out of the room. Seconds later I heard, "No, you can_not_ see her dress. Do you want to curse yourself with bad luck?"

I chuckled lightly and replaced the garment bags, before walking into my parent's room and hanging them at the back of the closet.

…

"Rose!" Alice squealed, running outside when Rosalie and Emmett returned from their hunting trip. "I got you a dress!"

"Alice!" I moaned, chasing after her. "Can't I even tell her myself?"

"Huh?" Rosalie looked at the two of us.

I smiled sweetly, after giving Alice a short glare, and asked, "Would you like to be my Maid of Honour?"

Rosalie cracked up laughing with realisation, then turned to me and said indignantly, "Of course I would. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Awesome," said Alice. "Nessie, call Leah. I want to go shopping!"

…

"Leah!" I called out, smiling widely. I hadn't seen Leah for a while, but she was one of my closest friends.

"Nessie!" She ran towards me, her arms out wide. "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Hey, Clairebear." I gave both girls a hug, and then clapped my hands together. "So guys, are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes!" Leah and Claire squealed happily. The front door opened and Rosalie and Alice stepped out, Rose yelling something to Emmett who was inside. I turned back to Leah to see that her big smile had faded and been replaced with a look of resentment. I sighed and gestured to my aunties to take Claire to the car, before speaking to Leah.

"Leah… I don't expect you to be best friends with them, but could you please just… I don't know… be nice? For me," I asked exasperatedly. I was so sick of the arguments between my friend and my aunties.

"Look, I'm sorry that we're always snapping at each other and arguing, but it's in our nature. They're vampires and I'm a werewolf. That's just how it is."

"Leah, I'm living proof that it doesn't have to be like that," I snapped. I exhaled loudly, trying to keep my temper in control. "Let's just… go. Be nice."

…

I followed Alice and Rosalie into the lounge room, giggling with Leah and clutching Claire's hand. We had had a fantastic day shopping and trying on dresses, even though three of us didn't need a dress, and now we were a little hypo from all the excitement.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" I squealed, running to my handsome fiancée and jumping on him. Lucky he was strong.

"Jazz! Jazz! Jazz!" Alice mimicked me and jumped onto her husband. Jasper chuckled lightly and flung Alice over his shoulder, then climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. "Maybe I should do that," he suggested huskily.

"Ew. Please don't," Leah grimaced. Claire giggled. I don't think she got it.

Rosalie lifted her eyebrows. "I'm going to put these dresses with the other ones. Anyone wanna come?"

"Meeee!" Claire ran to Rose and seized her hand. Claire adored Rosalie, much to Leah's disgust. The pair departed for the cottage leaving me, Jacob and Leah sitting on the couch in the big lounge room. Well, I was actually sitting on Jacob, but he was on the couch.

"So, Leah," I addressed my friend, smirking. "Was it actually as bad as you thought today?"

Leah just rolled her eyes. I raised my eyebrows and pecked Jake on the cheek, then on the lips and then on his other cheek. Then I turned back to Leah. "Thanks," I said.

"What for?"

"Being nice. It was very pleasant to have no bickering for once."

"No problem, Ness. It was kinda nice not to have to snap at everyone all day," she admitted.

"Who would have ever thought that Leah Clearwater didn't _actually _enjoy snapping at people?" Jake teased.

I hit him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

I shrugged. "'Cos I love ya."

**Reasons for not updating: Explained in AN of previous chapter. I have a very hectic life. Dancing twice a week, singing, production rehearsals twice a week, euphonium lessons, band, brass ensemble, school, homework **_**and **_**I have to practise for all of those things too. A very hectic life.**

**Anyway, onto more important matters! I have put all of the five dresses on my web, which is www. jeshika23. webs. com (without the spaces!) (The link is on my profile) even though I didn't describe Leah's or Claire's. Both were quite plain - but pretty, of course. I also put up Nessie's shoes, jewellery and her veil and tiara. I couldn't find a flower girl dress in the right colour, but the one I have is as close as I can get to cobalt. Just picture it the same as everyone else's :D**

**And while you're on my web, you may as well just sign the guestbook. *hint hint***

**REVIEW! Love Jeshikaaaaaaaa. Woo.**


	22. The Last Day

**11**** reviews? C'mon, guys! I know you can do better than that! Okay, okay, so I know that part of it is my fault… I haven't been updating so I haven't got half as many visitors as I was a few months ago… but I've had 147 visitors since I put up chapter 21, and only 11 of you reviewed.**

**I'm sad. Hehe, not really. But I would love to know what you think! Pleeease review! I'm trying my hardest here, even if it doesn't seem like it!**

**Bella's POV**

**The Last Day**

"Bell-a!" Alice sang, skipping into my bedroom. "Time to try on your dress!"

It was the day before the wedding, and Alice had not let me seen my dress, so I was just a little bit scared of what it would be, especially since as I had barely any time to find a new one if I didn't like Alice's. I eyed the garment bag in Alice's cute hand warily.

"Awice," I put on my best baby voice. "I'm scaared."

Alice shook her head. "No time to be afraid! Let's go!" And with that she grabbed my hand and dragged me into my bedroom. "Eyes shut! Clothes off! Arms up!" Alice's various orders flew at me. I did as I was told without complaint, and before long I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, admiring my reflection.

"Wow, Alice. This is great!"

"I know! I would have gone for blue, but then you would have looked too much like the bridesmaids."

My dress was a lipstick pinky-purple, strapless and floor length. No frills or lace, it was nice and simple, and had a kind of ripple in the satin under my bust.

"I like the colour, surprisingly." I was actually quite surprised by how much I liked it.

Alice nodded happily. "Well it looks fantastic on you! Well, I'm off. I have to go give Esme her dress!" I noticed another garment bag in her hand.

"Where did you pull that from?!"

Alice shrugged and turned to leave, shouting, "See you later, Bella!"

"Wait. Can I see Esme's dress?"

Alice turned around, an exaggerated look of shock on her face. "Bella is actually interested in _clothes_?"

I chuckled, my trilling laugh echoing through the house. Alice unzipped the bag and held up the hanger. Esme's dress was also very simple. It was red and finished at what I estimated to be mid-calf length. I thought it would suit Esme quite well.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning to do your hair and makeup. Weddings are so exciting!" Alice squealed before running out. I smiled at Alice's enthusiasm and sat down on my bed. Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over me. My daughter was getting married tomorrow.

The slamming of the front door announced Edward's return from his hunt with Emmett and Jasper. He stepped into the bedroom, pausing when he noticed my glum look.

"Bella." He sat down next to me, his arm draped over my shoulder. He kissed me on the cheek and pulled me into his arms. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, before whispering, "She's going tomorrow."

Edward rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, and then leaned his head down on top of my head. "I know."

We stayed in that position for hours. The sun went down, and the moon came up, and before I knew it, it was time for the hen's night to begin.

"Mum! Come on! It's time to go!" Nessie's voice rang through the house. I didn't budge from my spot on Edward's shoulder. Edward didn't move either. "Mum! What are you two doing?"

I looked up to see my daughter staring at us, puzzled. "Nothing," I sighed. I unwillingly lifted myself off the bed and let go of Edward's hand. "Let's go!" I half-heartedly punched the air with my fist.

"All the guys are waiting for you, Dad."

Edward got up too, smiling slightly. He kissed Nessie on the forehead and said, "Have fun, girls. I'll see you later," then he departed from the house.

I quickly pulled my daughter into a tight hug. "Love you," I whispered.

Nessie grinned. "I know." Then she grabbed my hand and led me to the Cullens' place, where Alice, Rosalie, Esme and various others awaited us.

**Sorry the chapter's so short, I couldn't think of anything to write. There will be more Bella/Edward/Nessie fluff in coming chapters.**** What would you like next chapter? The hen's night, the wedding, getting ready for the wedding? It's your choice… you can add something else if you want. **

**Reminder****: Again, you can see all the dresses on my web. The link is on my profile.**

**One last thing, REVIEW! And thank you so much for sticking with the story. Even when there are months I don't update. I know it gets annoying. I'm even annoyed! Anyway, I'd better get back to doing my maths homework now… :D**


	23. Buck's Night

**Thanks to everyone who had been reading this from the start, and to everyone who has just started recently!**

**JPOV**

**Buck's Night**

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I was going to be Nessie's husband tomorrow. I gave her one last kiss before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight, my soon-to-be wife. Meet you at the altar." Then I winked and left the Cullens' place with my almost father-in-law leading, and Jasper and Carlisle bringing up the rear.

"So, Black, how're ya feelin'?" Emmett boomed from beside me, somewhat menacingly.

I gulped. "I _was _fine. What are you planning to do with me?"

Emmett shrugged casually. "You might wanna watch ya back." I heard Jasper snort from behind me.

Edward suddenly stopped in front of me, causing me to almost walk right into the back of him.

"Alright, pup. Transform. Now," he ordered. I rolled my eyes before tying my clothes around my ankle and changing into my wolf-form. The four bloodsuckers took off in front of me and I ran after them. We reached the border of the vamp-land, where Sam's and my pack awaited us.

_Hey, Jake, _Seth thought.

_Jake, man, _Quil and Embry chimed in their heads. _Sup?_

_Hey, guys. Do you know what's happening tonight? I'm a little worried here._

Edward laughed loudly. _Stupid bloodsucker._

"Insulting your fiancée's father, huh?" He shook his head. "Not a good choice to make when I'm the stronger one."

_Sure, sure._

Edward smirked.

_Anyway, do you guys know anything? _I asked again while the two packs and the four vampires ran through the forest.

_We weren't told anything 'cos of the whole mind thingy, _Quil told me.

_I think we're heading towards Seattle, though, _Seth told me.

_Seattle? That's kind of random. _Then it hit me. _We must be going to a club!_

Sure enough, we soon hit the outskirts of the city and arrived behind a dodgy-looking building. Emmett turned around and said, "Transform, dogs."

I changed back into human form and pulled up my jocks when suddenly, I felt three pairs of strong hands grip me around the arms and shoulders. Emmett, Jasper and Edward pushed me towards a streetlight pole and I gulped loudly as Carlisle appeared in front of me holding a thick chain. His facial expression was a little pained.

"Please, Carlisle! Don't do it," I shouted desperately. I watched as he hesitated slightly.

Emmett growled. "Da-ad. Don't be such a goody-goody."

Me pleading with Carlisle had stirred a memory from a little less than a year ago, one where Carlisle and Esme were pleading with me and Nessie. Blackmail time. I narrowed my eyes and said warningly, "I'll tell them, Carlisle. I willtell them."

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed, then his eyes flashed with understanding and he stepped back.

"Tell us what?" asked Jasper. I heard Edward chuckle loudly.

"Sorry, guys. I can't do it," Carlisle announced, amid a bunch of loud groans.

Next thing I saw was Seth grabbing the chain out of Carlisle's hands. My mouth dropped open. "Seth!"

He looked up from locking the chain around me and smirked. "Sorry, Jake."

Then everyone walked into the club, shouting things like, "See you in a few hours, Jake," and "Hot, stripper girls, here we come."

Oh, damn. It was a strip club. And I was left here, tied to a pole in my jocks on the side of a road. Bloody fantastic.

I prepared myself to wait a long time for some company, but after only around what I estimated to be fifteen minutes, Edward and Carlisle appeared at the doorway.

"Not enjoying the show?" I asked glumly.

Edward grinned and sat next to the pole. "Not really. I much prefer my wife."

"Hear, hear," agreed Carlisle, sitting on the pavement next to his adopted son.

Edward turned to me, his eyes flashing. "Would you not prefer Renesmee?"

_Crap. _"Of course I do!" I said indignantly. Carlisle chuckled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I opened my mouth to ask for freedom from the stupid pole, but before I could speak, Edward said, "No."

I sighed. "I can't believe Seth."

Edward grinned. "I know, who would pick Seth to be the one to tie you to a pole in your underwear?"

"I would," I heard Sam say from the doorway. He stepped out, followed closely by Jasper.

"Hey, guys."

"Come to join the group of sad old men who prefer their wives?" asked Carlisle, smiling.

"I guess so," Jasper said. "The same cannot be said for our dear brother, though."

Edward laughed. "Rosalie is going to hear about this, Emmett!" he yelled.

I waited for a second, then I heard a muffled reply from Emmett inside. "She won't care."

"Sure," stated Jasper sarcastically. "So are we doing anything else tonight? Or are we just going to sit here with a half-naked dog tied to a pole?"

"I'm hungry," I complained. "Can we get some pizzas?"

Edward shrugged. "Okay. Come on, guys. Let's go get some food." He grimaced and stood up, pulling Carlisle up with him. "Bye, Jacob."

The four men left me alone once more with my mouth hanging open.

"You guys suck!" I yelled out. I pushed at the chains but they wouldn't move. And there was no way I was going to risk transforming into a wolf, the chains would probably cut into my skin. I huffed and leaned back, preparing myself again for a long wait. Unfortunately, this time it actually happened.

_45 minutes later…_

Splat! Something hit me on the shoulder. I looked down to find a broken egg splattered all down my arm. I looked around wildly, and caught another egg square in the face.

"Oi!" I yelled angrily. A very familiar chuckle rang through my ears and I groaned. "Damn it," I mumbled under my breath. Why in the world did I ask for food?

"I don't know, Jacob, why did you?" Edward asked me, appearing in front of me with a large smirk.

"I'm _hungry_," I whined, copping a big splat of tomato sauce in my hair.

The door of the club opened, and out came all of the werewolves (and Emmett).

"Dude, I'm hungry," complained Quil. I shook my head at him furiously. He stared at me in confusion for a second, then said, "I want pizza." Unfortunately for him, his wish was granted, right in the middle of his face.

"Sam!" he yelled, letting the pizza drop to the floor. He began to run after Sam, but was halted by an egg thrown by Jasper. "What the-?"

I laughed loudly. Finally, I wasn't the only victim. That's when I got hit by a water bomb right in the middle of my chest. "Right," I growled. "Which one of you cowards has been throwing this stuff at me, yet not game enough to let me off this pole and attempt to get you back?"

"Me," laughed Jasper.

"Me, too," Sam said sheepishly.

"And me." Carlisle emerged from the trees, grinning. I opened my mouth to threaten him, but before I could get any words out he snapped, "Fine, fine. I'll let you off."

There was an uproar. Various foods started to fly around everywhere. I was dumbfounded. "How much food did you get?" I asked Carlisle as he stepped over to unlock me from my prison.

"A lot," he answered, glaring at me as he took the chains off me.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said happily, patting the doctor on the head. Then I joined the food fight.

…

"Can I please get a family-sized… meatlovers," I ordered. "And can I get extra bacon on that too?"

"Sure," said the girl behind the register. "Would you like any drinks with that?"

"Yep, um… can I get a Coke?"

"Is that all for tonight, sir?"

I nodded and handed her some money, trying my hardest not to laugh at the expressions of the other customers. The pizza place we went to had been quiet and calm. It wasn't very full. Then, all of a sudden, a huge group of tall, muscled men appeared at the door, covered in food scraps and dirt, completely ruining everyone's peaceful dinner. The two packs were talking and laughing very loudly, receiving dirty glares from many of the customers. I watched as Paul shoved Quil in the back shouting, "You're full of shit, Ateara."

"Family-sized meatlovers with extra bacon?"

"Yeah, that's mine." I grabbed the box and took it outside, waiting for the rest of the guys to get their food. I opened the box and tore off a piece, then stuffed it in my mouth.

"You pig, Jake," Seth commented, taking a bite of his own pizza. "How the hell did you manage to fit a whole piece in your mouth?"

I shrugged and grabbed another piece. "I still can't believe you tied me up to the pole," I mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

Seth laughed. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Jake. Nah, it had to be done. What was with the whole 'I'll tell them' thing, anyway?"

I snorted and opened my mouth to tell him but heard a warning voice behind me say, "It was nothing. Wasn't it Jacob?"

I spun around to get a pointed looked from Carlisle. "It was nothing," I agreed, laughing my head off. I decided to change the topic. "I wonder how Nessie's Hen's night is going?"

**Yay! There's a teeny bit of drama in the next chapter. An old friend comes back… Mwahaha. See if you can guess who! Thank you for the reviews! And remember: You can check out all the wedding stuff on my web. The link is on my profile! All the bridesmaid dresses are there, as well as Bella's and Esme's. Nessie's dress and accessories are all also there :)**

**Also: forgive me if I mucked up the pack thing… I don't have my copy of Breaking Dawn at the moment so I can't check swapped packs in the end. I assumed that Quil and Embry did, that's why they can communicate with Jake.**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! XOXO**


	24. Hen's Night

**NPOV**

**Hen's Night**

I was sitting on the couch next to Alice, talking about the night to come. I had assumed there would be a stripper of some sort, but that was about all I could guess. I just hoped it would be a fun girly night.

The doorbell rang and Alice jumped up to get it. "Hi Tanya!" I heard her squeal happily. "Carmen! Kate! How are Garrett and Eleazar?"

The three beautiful vampire sisters entered the room with Alice in tow, smiling and discussing their partners. I got up off the couch and stepped over to greet them.

"Nessie?" They all appeared gobsmacked.

"What...?" I checked my clothing to make sure everything was okay. Yep, it was all fine. Maybe I had something on my face?

"You look like… a twenty-year old," Kate explained, grinning.

Carmen nodded. "We only saw you about a year and a half ago."

"And you looked about 15 or 16," Tanya finished.

I laughed and hugged them all. The doorbell rang again and I heard Mum answer it. It was Leah, Emily, Rebecca, Rachel and Kim. They must have all come together.

"Hey!" I skipped over to greet all of my 'werewolf' friends. The lounge grew noisy with girly chatter while we waited for the night to begin. As the last of the outside light faded, the atmosphere in the room grew a little more excited.

"Oh!" Esme slapped a hand to her forehead suddenly. "I forgot the food!" She ran to the kitchen and emerged with a few snacks for the human guests.

The doorbell rang for the third time and Rosalie smirked at me suspiciously before walking down the hall to the front door.

"Rosalie Hale?" asked an unfamiliar male voice.

"Oh. My. God." That was a first. Rose never sounded surprised. "Look who it is, Bella!" she said while she re-entered the room, looking very pointedly at my mother.

"Bella's here?" A man followed Rose, looking in his early twenties. He was very cute and was wearing a fireman costume. I giggled, realising what he was, before turning my gaze to mum to find out what the fuss was about.

Mum was staring at the guy with her mouth hanging open and her eyes extremely wide. "Mike Newton?"

"Wow," Alice giggled. "He's a stripper!"

The Mike guy looked at Alice and smiled nervously then turned to Mum. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Bella?"

There was a very long silence. Mum was staring at Alice miming, "Help!"

"This is my… cousin!" Alice said hurriedly. "Umm, Izzy!"

Mike looked at Alice with his eyebrows raised, then back at Mum again. "Izzy? Do you think I'm stupid?" He looked slightly annoyed, but he was still mainly shocked. "I thought you were dead!"

Mum glanced around the room. "Well… I'm not…" She smiled anxiously.

Mike ignored her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I… um…" Mum looked to be in shock, it was obvious she had no idea what to say. I suddenly had a brilliant brainwave and jumped to her aid.

I walked over to Mike and whispered, "Look, she doesn't like to talk about it… It's not a great topic." Mike glanced back at Mum. She heard what I said and was pretending to look upset and embarrassed. "I'll tell you later if you really want… but for now, can you just try and… pretend nothing's happened?" I didn't even know how this guy knew Mum, I realised ironically.

Mike looked back at me and nodded. "Alright, but I want to know."

"I'll tell you," I promised.

He glanced once more at Mum, then muttered under his breath, "Okey dokey, then," and turned to where the majority of girls were sitting. He took a deep breath and put on what I assumed to be his 'Show-face' and said in a much deeper voice than before, "Who's the bride-to-be?"

"Nessie!" they chorused, finally ready to get into the night.

Mike grinned. "And who's Nessie?"

"Me!" I shouted, while the rest of the group said, "Her!" and pointed to me. Mike pulled out a CD player (I didn't even noticed him bring one in) and pushed play. Then he glanced nervously at Mum, Alice, Rose and Grandma, muttering, "I can't believe I have to do this in front of _them_," and pushed me back against the couch.

And so the striptease began. First came off the hat… then the jacket… and then everything else. It was just the beginning of a very memorable night.

…

"…And then he kissed me!" Kim squealed happily. "It was soo romantic!" The girls giggled and I jumped up to grab another carrot stick, wincing at the blandness of the taste. Mike walked into the lounge, clutching his fireman hat and looked at me pointedly. I sighed and got up again, walking past Mum and giving her a quick evil glare. She made an apologetic face and shooed me out of the room.

I followed Mike into the unused dining room - he had put his pants back on - and grabbed a chair. Mike copied my movements and soon we sitting down, facing each other on a slight angle.

"Wait," he said. "Before you start… how are you related to Bella again?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm her cousin." We had decided it was the safest option to go with, considering that I looked more like a twenty-year-old girl than a six-year-old one.

"Okay… so what happened to her? She looks… completely different."

I bit back a smile, and told him the made-up story Alice thought of only ten minutes beforehand. "You know how she got sick? Well… she wasn't really sick. She actually got hit by a car." I paused for a moment, letting Mike take in the completely different tale. "She was really badly injured and no one thought she was going to be able to recover, even M- Bella herself. Everyone thought she was dead because the doctors pretty much said she was, but somehow she got better. Her injuries healed, and she was back to normal… except for her scars." I stopped again, this time because Mike looked quite shocked. I was actually surprised he was buying the whole thing, taking into account he had believed her to be dead for six years.

"Bella was extremely embarrassed about it. She had scars everywhere; all down her arms and right leg… but the worst of it was her face. More than half her face was ruined by a huge scar - it was terrible. Everyone tried to convince her it was fine and no one would say anything once they found out what had happened, but she was devastated. Even Edward couldn't convince her she was still beautiful."

Mike flinched a little at the mention of my father. "So are they still together, then?" he blurted out, seeming not able to hold on any longer.

I nodded, once again biting back a grin. It seemed as though Mike was still harbouring a not-so-secret crush after Mum. "Anyway, Bella was so depressed about it, it seemed plastic surgery was the only way to go. The doctors tried to put her face back to how it originally was… but it didn't turn out quite the same."

I looked back at Mike, his mouth was hanging open slightly. He noticed me staring and closed it, then reopened it and asked, "So why didn't she come back to Forks and tell everyone what happened?" He actually looked a little hurt that he wasn't let in on it.

"She was too embarrassed," I said simply. "You know how everyone gossips. So you can't tell anyone." Mike nodded solemnly. "And I mean _anyone _at all. Don't even mention her name to anyone."

He sighed sadly, "I barely speak to anyone from Forks anymore anyway."

I was surprised. Mum had told me about Mike and her other human friends from high school and he didn't seem the type to move away anywhere. "Yeah? How come?"

"To put it simply, Mum and Dad wanted me to take over the family business and I didn't want to, so I moved to Port Angeles and am doing this until I get enough money to go to college. I'm almost there now, a few more months and I'll have enough," he finished proudly.

"Well good on you," I replied, smiling. "Have you got a girlfriend?"

He shook his head and looked at me somewhat hopefully. "It's too bad you're getting married tomorrow."

I frowned. Was this guy for real? He must be really desperate. I laughed politely and excused myself from his company, flopping down next to Mum on the couch. "You owe me one."

Mum patted my head. "Then we're even, because if it hadn't have been for me agreeing to the two of you last year, your father would have probably thrown Jacob to the other side of the Earth by now."

Suddenly, a bunch of nerves and excitement coursed through my body. "Mum, I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Rosalie smirked from her spot on the couch across from me. "This is your last single night, Ness," she said in a suggestive voice, glancing across at Mike who was now chatting with Tanya and Kate.

I looked at him for a moment and then turned back to Rose. "Seriously, I can wait until tomorrow night when I'm _Mrs. Black_ and my sexy husband takes me on our honeymoon."

"Did not need to hear that!" Mum said dryly. I laughed, thinking back to how many times I had said that a little over a year ago…

**Not what you were expecting? Me neither actually. I started writing the chapter and it just kept getting more and more about Mike. Oh well. I hope you liked it :) It was a very strange hen's night, but I guess it would always be remembered.**

**Review!! XX**


	25. Getting Ready

**NPOV**

**Getting Ready**

"Nessie, honey, wake up! It's your big day!" My eyes fluttered open to the sight of Alice's excited face bobbing around in front of me. I groaned, my eyes quickly adapting to the bright sunlight that was streaming in through the window of my father's old bedroom. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, wiggling my toes around in the soft gold carpet.

Then something dawned on me. "OH MY GOD! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed, leaping on top of my aunt who giggled loudly and lifted my feet off the ground without any effort. Alice patted me on the head and carried me into the big white bathroom, where the other three female vampires in the Cullen family joined us.

"Excited?" Rosalie asked casually as she pulled various items out of the cupboards.

I just stared at her grinning stupidly. My mother laughed lightly. "I take that as a yes."

…

"Can I look now?" I groaned for the umpteenth time. Grandma shook her head with a teasing smile. I counted to ten in my head. "_Now?_"

"Nope," Rose answered.

I counted to twenty. "NOW?"

Mum laughed. "I definitely wasn't this impatient on my wedding day."

"Bella, if I recall correctly, you didn't want to look at yourself at all when you got married," Alice replied.

I stared at her in shock. "WHAT?"

Mum shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to stare at your father all day…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Don't move, I'm doing your hair!" Rosalie complained.

"Sorry," I squeaked.

"And don't talk, I'm about to do your lipstick," Alice ordered.

"Sorry," I said, trying my hardest not to move my mouth. It wasn't that successful, but I think everyone understood what I was saying.

Leah and Claire suddenly burst through the door in their matching cobalt dresses. "What do you think?" Leah held up one hand, posing in a way I assumed was meant to look like some sort of model.

"You guys look amazing!" I squealed, ecstatic at the result of the pretty dresses. I'd already seen both girls wearing theirs, but seeing the pair standing there on the actual day seemed to make them look even more fantastic. "You two need to put yours on!" I said to my aunts.

…

I re-entered Dad's old bedroom to find Mum sitting on the corner of the gigantic, gold bed holding onto a small photo album full of photos of my short life. She had one arm wrapped around herself, her fingers spreading over the soft silky fabric of her dress.

She turned around when I entered, her vampire hearing picking up my almost soundless footsteps, and gave me one short, sad smile. I could easily guess what was on her mind. I skipped over to sit on the bed next to her and gave her a big hug.

"Love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, Renesmee. More than you'll ever know," she mumbled into my hair. She sat up straight and said, "Now, go put your dress on. Alice made me put mine on!"

I giggled, jumped back up excitedly and said, "You know you wanted to wear it," before running to the wardrobe and yanking the door open. I pulled the dress off the hanger and with my mother's help, had it on in less than two minutes. I turned around to find Mum staring at me sadly.

"Aw, Mum," I whispered, hugging her again. "I'll always be your little girl."

She breathed out loudly and pecked me on the cheek before saying, "I'm so proud of you, honey."

I smiled, my heart bubbling with happiness. "I know," I said cheekily.

Mum rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to get Anth and Marie ready… you go finish doing… whatever Rose and Alice are going to do to you."

I laughed and rejoined my aunties in the bathroom, clutching onto my veil. Then I stopped in my tracks. Claire was playing with Alice's hair, which had yet to be done, and Rose and Leah were having a civilised conversation. Rosalie was standing behind Leah's chair, holding various items that would be used to style Leah's hair, and the pair were actually happily discussing different styles that could be done.

I grinned, before gasping extremely loudly and clapping my hand over my mouth. All four girls looked at me, puzzled. "Leah is having a civilised conversation with _Rosalie!_" I stage-whispered. "It's a miracle."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Ness."

I chuckled and picked up Claire. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me. "You look pretty," she mumbled.

"Well, you look _gorgeous!_" I replied. "And you haven't even had your hair and makeup done!"

She giggled again and I put her down on a chair so that Alice could start with her makeup. I watched, smiling as Alice put on a touch of blue eyeshadow and some lipstick – just enough to match everyone else. Claire didn't really need much.

"Don't I get any of that?" she asked sadly when Alice told her she was done, pointing to the blush.

"Okay," Alice said, picking it up. "You can have a little bit, but not too much because you already look beautiful."

"Yay!" Claire replied, giggling as the brush tickled her cheeks.

"Hair time!" I announced as Leah got off the chair after Rosalie was finished doing her hair. Leah then sat in front of Alice and Claire moved to the chair in front of Rose. The pair were finished in about ten minutes, and I then asked Rosalie to put my veil on. She did so and I smiled excitedly before walking into Alice's bedroom, where there was a full-length mirror. I moved in front of it and froze.

"Oh my God. I look like a bride," I muttered to myself. "I'm getting married today. To Jacob. Oh my God."

I jumped up and down and ran into Grandma's bedroom where her and Bella were dressing the twins. They both looked at me and gasped.

"Nessie!" Grandma exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

"You are so beautiful," Mum told me. I hugged them both and stepped over to Anthony and Marie. They were holding hands, as per usual. Ever since the day Jake and I had seen them reach out and take hold of each other's hands, they barely ever let go. You physically had to prise their fingers off each other to remove them from each other's grip.

"Hey, gorgeous…es," I cooed to my beautiful babies. "Mummy and Daddy are getting married today. And then we're all going to have the same last name!" I said happily, lifting Anthony up and giving him a hug. I then did the same to Marie and kissed them both on the forehead, giggling when I left lipstick marks on their faces.

"Nessie!" Mum rolled her eyes.

"Oops." I turned to Grandma who was staring at me; her eyes squinted as if she was deep in thought. "Grandmaaaahhh!" I exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

She raised her eyebrows and stared at me, laughing under her breath. "Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me as though you're deep in thought?"

"You're missing something."

"Huh?"

"You're missing something."

"Huh?"

"Shut up, Nessie," Mum cut in.

I laughed and patted her on the head, skipping out of the room singing, "_I'm walking on sunshine woah oh!_"

"Jewellery!" I heard Grandma call out from behind me. "You haven't put it on yet!"

"Oh! Thanks! _I'm skipping on sunshine,_" I giggled, rejoining Alice in the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Rosalie muttered, staring at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothinggggg. I'm just happpppeeee," I replied.

Alice laughed. "Your jewellery is in here." She handed me a couple of little boxes, which I took from her and set down on the bench as she resumed putting on her own makeup. I opened up the box with my necklace as gasped as I saw all the sparkling diamonds. "How much did you spend on this?" I asked incredulously.

Alice shrugged. "I can't remember."

I nodded, smiling. "Yay!" I squealed, putting it on and reminding myself to tell Alice off later. I was too happy to do it now. I put in the earrings and sighed happily, but only half content. I was still waiting for the rest to happen.

"It's time to go, girls!" I heard Mum call through the house. With my heart racing even faster than normal, I skipped downstairs with the rest of the girls (and my son), and got into the stretch limos we had hired for today, ready to drive off to my wedding.

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I took forever… I'M SORRY. But I still love all of you and I'm sorry that I still haven't done the wedding, I'm having trouble writing all of this as I have absolutely no clue how to do it, so excuse me if everything's wrong, it's my fanfic!! :D**

**Thanks for sticking with it, even through the month-and-a-half gap there… I've finished my school production (WAAAAAH!) and I **_**should **_**have more time, but as I said on my profile, I put that word in italics because that's what it means: SHOULD, not will… and knowing me and how well I keep my promises, I'm leaving it as a should.**

**So PLEEEASE review, because even though it's been so long, I would love to hear your feedback on the chapter!!!**


	26. The Wedding

**JPOV**

**The Wedding**

A few months ago, I never thought I would have a happier day in my life than the day I found out Nessie's baby – well, bab_ies _– would be human. That was before she told me she would marry me. I had never thought _anything _could beat that. Then I laid eyes on my two beautiful children and that's when I _knew _nothing could ever make me happier. But at this moment, I could tell that today was going to come extremely close – so close, in fact, that I doubted I would ever be able to pick the happiest day in my life. I just knew that from now on, with Nessie as my wife, they would all be amazing.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Seth whisper from beside me, interrupting me from my thoughts.

Turning to him and grinning, I replied, "Nervous. Happy. Sick. Ecstatic. Crazy. Arrgh!"

Seth chuckled and whacked me on the back. I looked into the small crowd of the assembled vampires, werewolves and few humans that knew our secrets, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to start. Movement at the other end of the aisle caught my attention, and I moved my eyesight to see Carlisle and Esme finding their seats, and Bella following behind them. _Nessie's here! _I realised excitedly, shifting my weight to my other foot impatiently.

Not long later, the music started. Then Claire walked down the aisle, throwing flower petals along as she went, followed by Jared's younger brother, Jamie, who was the ring bearer. Leah, Alice and Rosalie then followed him. I knew the three women looked beautiful, but I only had eyes for the next woman that appeared at the end of the aisle. It was a moment I would never forget. Nessie looked beautiful, stunning, amazing – there were no words in the English language to choose from that would ever fully describe how I saw her in that moment. With every step she took towards me, my heart leapt and beat even faster, my palms were sweating, shaking. My breathing was becoming rapidly faster – I couldn't control myself. When she finally reached me, she turned to her father with tears in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek, before turning back to me and taking her place next to me.

"Take good care of my girl," Edward murmured. I looked at him, silently swearing that I would protect her with my life. He nodded sharply, held my gaze for a moment longer, then left us to sit with Bella.

…

"You may kiss the bride!" announced the priest, happily.

It was the moment I'd been waiting for and I couldn't wait any longer. I crashed my lips onto Nessie's, savouring the first moment we were officially married.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

My heart soared through the roof and without thinking, I pulled Nessie up into my arms, ignoring her squeals of protest and the crowd's laughter.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead.

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks glowing pink. "Love you more."

I raised my eyebrows challengingly. "We'll see about that." And with that, I leapt off the altar and took her outside, where rare sunshine was awaiting us. As soon as we stepped into the sunlight, Nessie's skin shimmered, bringing out the vampire side in her, and making her look even more beautiful than before.

"You are so beautiful," I sighed happily, and then lifted her face to mine so I could kiss her again.

I could feel her smile against my lips and she pulled away muttering, "We can't be in the middle of a make-out session when all our relatives and friends come out here."

"Damn." I set her down on her feet, grinning, just as the first of our guests exited the church. "Later," I breathed in her ear, already looking forward to the honeymoon.

She turned to me, her cheeks tinged slightly pink and raised one eyebrow. "Later," she agreed.

… **Nessie's POV**

"Hey, Anth," I cooed to my little son. He looked so cute all dressed up. "Mummy and Daddy are married now!" Anthony flashed me one of his gorgeous smiles, making my heart flutter with happiness. I watched as he turned his head towards his sister who was currently being cuddled by her father.

Quick as a flash, Dad's head flicked around. He was staring at his grandson with a look of shock on his face. "What-?"

"Dad," I called to him. He looked at me with his mouth hanging open. "What's up?"

"Anthony just… and Marie… but-" Dad didn't quite form a full sentence.

"Dad," I said sharply, starting to worry for my children's safety. "What happened?"

"I could swear I just heard Anthony talk to Marie with his mind, and I'm certain Marie responded in the same way."

I stared at him, thinking over the possibility of my twins being able to have silent conversations between themselves.

Grandpa walked over towards us. "It's quite logical if you think about it, I mean, Edward can read people's minds, and you can show people what you're thinking. The pair must have a special bond, being twins," he said to me.

I nodded . "Wait, let's just check again." I turned back to my son. "Hey, Anth. Do you want to tell Marie I said hello? Please can you tell her for me?" I cooed to him.

Watching closer this time, I saw the whole thing - how Anthony turned to his sister and how the pair made eye contact. I looked up at Dad who was smiling in wonder.

"Well?" I asked excitedly. Dad just nodded, grinning form ear to ear. "Jake!" I squealed, running over to my new husband. "Did you hear all that?"

"No." He shook his head. "What happened?"

"Dad just heard Anthony talking to Marie with his mind. They can talk to each other silently. How awesome is that?" I blurted out extremely quickly. Jacob frowned for a second, obviously trying to work out what the hell I'd just told him, then his face cleared up and he grinned widely and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"You're a special one, you know that? You and your brother are so amazing," he told her in a soft voice. I smiled at the pair of them and sat down next to Jacob, Anthony in my arms.

Suddenly a bright flash filled the room. I blinked and looked up to find Alice holding a camera and smiling cheekily.

"Aw, the perfect family on the day of their wedding," she said. "Food's out!" She winked at Jacob who stood up immediately and handed Marie to Alice before heading outside to sit under the marquee Rose had set up in the beautiful backyard.

"Jacob," I said under my breath, shaking my head at his love for food.

"I know you love him. Now get your little butt out there so we can toast the new husband and wife!"

**I'm so sorry it took so long to write this, it was extremely hard to do, as you can probably tell when you read it as it didn't actually have much to do with the wedding**** and it definitely was not my best chapter.**

**I am also sorry to say that this is the last official chapter of Trouble With Renesmee. There will be an epilogue, which I will write as soon as I can. I feel that the story has been dragging on for a while and I don't want to add anything else to it, as the plot was originally about how Jake and Nessie couldn't be together and they have now resolved that with Edward and Bella. Thank you so much for reading the whole story, I love all of you for doing so, and all of you who reviewed.**

**When this story finishes, I will put up my Twilight and Harry Potter crossover. It only has three chapters, but for those who are interested, I've put the summary down here for you.**

That Train Story: Can one train trip from Hogsmeade to King's Cross change your life? Voldemort is dead, Harry's a jerk, Bella has never met Edward and Hermione gets jealous of Alice. Three-chapter story.


	27. Epilogue: Seven Years

**Edward's POV**

**Epilogue: Seven Years**

Seven years.

Seven years of horrifying, amazing, beautiful, scary moments, filled with pain and love.

Seven years since the terrifying birth of my first, last and _only _child – my beautiful Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Seven years since the scariest moment in my entire existence – the moment I though my wife was going to die.

It had been seven years since I had felt this empty.

I stood in front of a cottage that greatly resembled mine and Bella's - with the exception of it being somewhat larger. My wife, daughter, son-in-law, grandchildren, siblings and parents were with me. Nessie and Jake were both blindfolded and holding their son and daughter.

"This is becoming a tradition," Bella muttered beside me. I forced myself to chuckle lightly for my family's sake. I wasn't in the mood to celebrate much. Bella glanced at me worriedly, and upon catching my facial expression, knew exactly what I was thinking about. We didn't have to read each other's minds to know what was going on inside.

I briefly noticed Bella's eyebrows furrow and felt a new mind join into the buzz I was already hearing.

_I'm going to miss her too. _It was all Bella had thought in words, but I could feel the emptiness in her as well. Letting go was hard.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" I heard Alice squeal loudly, bringing me back to my surroundings with a jolt. Alice pulled the blindfolds off the couple, grinning widely when she saw their reactions to the birthday present.

"Oh my God!" Nessie shrieked. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Esme said happily. "Do you like it?"

Nessie nodded enthusiastically. "And I haven't even been inside!" She sprinted to the front door with Alice and Rose on her heels. There was no way either of them would willingly miss Nessie's facial expression when she laid eyes on the interior of her new home.

"Thank you - so much," Jacob said earnestly to Esme and Carlisle.

Esme smiled lovingly. It was obvious how much Jacob had been accepted into the Cullen family over the past seven years. "It's from all of us. We hope you enjoy it."

Jake grinned back happily before following his wife into the house.

…

All too soon, we were leaving - giving the family space to get used to their new home. The eight vampires stepped back out into the moonlight, wishing Renesmee a happy birthday once more. We had started to depart when I heard Nessie call out to myself and Bella. The two of us stopped running and returned to the house. Nessie wrapped her arms around us tightly. I smiled, loving the way the three of us fit together perfectly.

"Love you, hun," Bella whispered softly.

"Me too," I told her sincerely.

"I love you guys more," Nessie breathed, making us all laugh together.

"Uh uh," Bella said,

I just shook my head, frowning.

Nessie chuckled. "No need to get all sad. I'm only ten minutes away. Five with your speed. Plus, do you really think I'm not going visit? Anth and Marie love you way too much. And Jacob can't stand the way I cook," she finished, laughing at our facial expressions.

I simply rolled my eyes. "You always be my little angel," I said, stirring up an old memory.

Nessie smirked. "Always."

**OMG I can't believe it's over! For those who want a sequel, I doubt I will write one. If I do, however, I'll make sure I let you all know first. Some of you have given me fantastic ideas.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY, REVIEWED IT AND CONTINUED TO DO SO WHEN EVERYTHING WAS SO DELAYED! I LOVE YOU FOR IT AND YOU WERE THE REASON I KEPT GOING EVEN WHEN I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING IT! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :)**

**If you want a short and sweet Bella/Edward love story, read my new Twilight/Harry Potter crossover.**

That Train Story: Can one train trip from Hogsmeade to King's Cross change your life? Voldemort is dead, Harry's a jerk, Bella has never before laid eyes on Edward and Hermione gets a little green-eyed when Ron meets Alice. Three chapters. Most canon pairs.

**And, the plus side to this is that it****'s already written so there won't be any gigantic periods of NOTHING :)**

_**jeshika.23 xx**_


End file.
